Writober 2019
by Nanthana14
Summary: Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump. Pas de crossover, c'est juste les deux premiers fandoms.
1. Récapitulatif Whumptober

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version Whump-tober... Ben forcément j'ai plongé. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_RÉCAPITULATIF_**

\- 1. MAINS TREMBLANTES - Robin des Bois, prince des Voleurs

\- 2. EXPLOSION - Star Wars

\- 3. DÉLIRE - Prince of Persia

\- 4. BOUCLIER HUMAIN - White Collar

\- 5. ARME A FEU - Lucifer

\- 6. TRAÎNÉ - Le Seigneur des Anneaux

\- 7. ISOLEMENT - Thor

\- 8. COUP DE COUTEAU - Thor

\- 9. ENCHAÎNÉ - Thor

\- 10. INCONSCIENT - Les chevaliers du zodiaque

\- 11. POINT DE SUTURE - Leverage

\- 12. NE BOUGE PAS ! - White Collar

\- 13. ADRÉNALINE - Le seigneur des Anneaux

\- 14. LARMOYANT - Star Wars

\- 15. CICATRICE - Robin des Bois

\- 16. ÉPINGLÉ - Le Seigneur des Anneaux

\- 17. RESTE AVEC MOI ! - Le Seigneur des Anneaux

\- 18. CRI ÉTOUFFÉ - Leverage

\- 19. ASPHYXIE - White Collar

\- 20. TREMBLANT - X-Men

\- 21. BOISSON DROGUÉE - White Collar

\- 22. HALLUCINATION - Batman

\- 23. PERTE DE SANG - Original

\- 24. BLESSURE CACHÉE - Leverage

\- 25. HUMILIATION - X-Men

\- 26. ABANDONNE - Tomb Raider

\- 27. RANÇON - White Collar

\- 28. BATTUE - Avengers

\- 29. ENGOURDI - Mission Impossible

\- 30. RECUPERATION - X-Men

\- 31. EMBRASSE - Le seigneur des anneaux


	2. 1 Mains tremblantes (Robin des Bois)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**PREMIER JOUR : Prompt "mains tremblantes. FANDOM : Robin des Bois, prince des Voleurs **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_MAINS TREMBLANTES_**

C'était une émotion étrange. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement contrôler. Son cœur battait fort. Son souffle était rapide, difficile et ses mains tremblaient. Robin tentait de ne pas le montrer, mais ses mains tremblaient. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal qu'il n'osait pas regarder en face la personne debout devant lui. Cette personne dont les mains et le corps épuisé tremblaient encore plus que le sien.

Son premier mouvement avait été de le rejeter, de le repousser. Il lui venait de lui dire un mensonge. C'était forcément un mensonge ! Will mentait pour vivre depuis qu'il était enfant et puis… si c'était la vérité cela faisait de lui un… monstre… Un homme égoïste et imbu de lui-même qui l'avait privé de la vie à laquelle il pouvait prétendre… Son frère ? … Will pouvait-il être vraiment son frère ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Non… Enfin si… Vu comme il tremblait, vu comme les larmes étaient à deux doigts de le terrasser, il ne mentait pas. Alors, Robin prit une inspiration et toujours sans réellement le regarder, il se rapprocha. Son petit frère… Il était son petit frère. Délicatement, il passa ses bras derrière son cou et le ramena contre lui. Il sentit Will sursauter légèrement avant de se laisser faire, déposant son front contre son épaule.

Robin expira. Il aurait voulu l'enserrer dans ses bras et le serrer fermement contre lui, mais il avait eu la présence d'esprit de penser aux coups de fouet et aux marques de tortures qui zébraient tout son corps. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal, alors il se contenta de le tenir doucement contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser avant de le repousser doucement pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui non plus avait peur de le regarder. Pourtant, il ne devait pas avoir peur, surtout pas. Il allait le soutenir, l'aider, le soigner, mais pour le moment, il devait l'arrêter de trembler.

Robin parla doucement, lui confirmant qu'il serait avec lui, qu'il allait le soutenir, l'épauler et combattre à ses côtés. Il vit de l'incrédulité, de la surprise et du soulagement dans le regard vert de son frère et lui sourit avant de le ramener de nouveau dans ses bras. Cette fois, il le sentit se blottir plus fort contre lui, comme s'il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur qu'il le rejette. Robin sourit et s'autorisa à le serrer un peu plus contre lui, remarquant au passage que ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Il avait un frère, c'était une réalité, plus rien ne serait comme avant.


	3. 2 Explosion (Star Wars)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**PREMIER JOUR : Prompt "Explosion". FANDOM : Star Wars**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_EXPLOSION_**

Obi Wan ouvrit la bouche, son maître lui disait qu'il fallait toujours suivre son instinct et là, son instinct lui hurler que tout ne se passait pas au mieux. C'est pour cela qu'il se retourna vivement en direction de son maître pour le prévenir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Une violente explosion déchira le bâtiment, faisant exploser les vitres, lézardant les murs et projetant au sol les deux jedis. Obi Wan eut le souffle coupé. Sa tête bourdonnait, mais il eut la présence d'esprit de tenter de se redresser, afin de s'éviter d'être totalement assommé par un pan de mur qui s'abattit violemment juste à côté de lui. Les sirènes d'alarme hurlaient tandis que le nuage de poussières et de débris qui emplit la salle, à demi en ruine, donnait un côté apocalyptique à la scène. Obi Wan gémit et se mit à toussoter. A chaque inspiration, il inhalait des particules de roches, des cendres et cela lui irritait les voies respiratoires, rendant le simple fait de tenter de respirer douloureux. En plus, une autre douleur semblait remonter du bas de son dos, une douleur qui devenait de plus en plus présente et qui lui arracha une plainte plus appuyée.

Au moment de l'explosion, le choc avait été d'une rare violence. Le padawan avait tenté d'utiliser la Force pour atténuer son impact, mais il n'avait que moyennement réussi. Son dos, lui faisait mal, réellement mal. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever pourtant ce n'était pas le moment. Tous ses sens lui hurlait de sortir le plus rapidement possible de ce fichu bâtiment avant qu'il finisse par s'écrouler totalement sur lui.

Obi Wan serra donc les dents et poussa sur ses bras pour tenter de se redresser sauf que ce fut une très mauvaise idée. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas la force de se mettre totalement à quatre pattes tellement la douleur devint atroce. En gémissant, il s'écroula de nouveau lourdement à plat ventre et l'inconscience faillit le happer.

Se lever lui semblait exclu. Apparemment ses blessures, étaient plus graves qu'il ne le pensait. Essoufflé, tremblant de plus en plus, il tenta de contorsionner son bras pour atteindre la zone douloureuse, mais ne parvint qu'à se déclencher une nouvelle douleur à l'épaule, alors il laissa tomber et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre et de contrôler sa souffrance.

Sous lui, il sentait le bâtiment bouger sur ses fondations. Il allait finir de s'effondrer et le plafond qui tenait en partie par miracle dans cette partie, allait l'écraser. Ce n'était pas la mort épique qu'il s'était imaginé dans ses rêves de gosse, mais comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, il savait que c'était ce qui l'attendait.

Obi Wan espérait que ce serait rapide et qu'il n'aurait pas à agoniser longtemps. Il espérait aussi que son maître avait eu plus de chances et qu'il pourrait sortir de ce piège. Un long frisson le parcourut. Il avait vraiment du mal à respirer. Le nuage de poussière était toujours aussi épais, car tout autour de lui d'autres morceaux du bâtiment étaient en train de se décrocher. Il perçut même une seconde explosion, plus sourde, plus profonde, mais qui sonnait le glas. Tout allait s'écrouler !

Dans un dernier geste de survie, Obi Wan tenta de se redresser une dernière fois, mais tout devint noir autour de lui et la douleur le happa. Ce fut à peine s'il sentit une main l'agripper par l'épaule avant de perdre connaissance.


	4. 3 Délire (Prince of Persia)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**PREMIER JOUR : Prompt "Delirium" traduit par "Délire". FANDOM : Prince of Persia, les Sables du Temps**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_DELIRE_**

La pièce était sombre, plongée volontairement dans le noir par les médecins qui pensaient qu'il fallait la préserver au maximum de la chaleur, mais même comme ça, cela n'empêchait pas Tus de voir que ça n'allait pas.

Dastan était étendu dans son lit, pâle, inconscient et la peau recouverte de sueur. Bien qu'inconscient, le jeune homme gémissait et s'agitait sur sa couche. Il avait mit les draps en boules et il émettait des plaintes qui brisaient le cœur de son frère aîné. Tus savait qu'il devait se montrer fort et ne pas craquer, mais il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant les souffrances de son petit frère. Il s'était donc laissé tomber assis sur le bord du lit et lui avait prit les mains dés que la fièvre avait commencé à le faire délire. Dans les siennes, il sentait les tremblements de ses mains moites et ses doigts qui s'agrippaient aux siens. Tus n'était pas sûr qu'il sache réellement qu'il était là, mais au moins cela lui offrait un point d'ancrage.

Une plainte plus forte, lui montra cruellement que la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Alors que tout semblait pour le mieux, que le pire avait été évité et que la trahison de Nizam avait été mise au grand jour, Dastan s'était écroulé sans aucune raison apparente pendant le banquet de célébration. Passé la surprise, Tus avait compris. Son oncle avait encore des partisans et certains avaient voulu se venger de celui qui avait entraîné sa chute.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que le poison rongeait le corps de son frère, plusieurs heures qu'il espérait que les médecins allaient enfin trouver le bon antidote, mais cela lui paraissait presque sans espoir. La douleur de Dastan ne cessait d'augmenter et quand il s'était mit à délirer, luttant contre des ennemis imaginaires, Tus avait compris à quel point son état était désespéré.

La porte qui s'ouvrit dans son dos ne lui entraîna même pas un mouvement de tête. Il était concentré sur son petit frère, rien ne pouvait l'intéresser plus que lui. Des pas se rapprochèrent et Garsiv vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit dans un silence uniquement brisé par les gémissements de Dastan. Il glissa une main sur son front, frémissant en le sentant aussi chaud et prit un linge sur la table. Sans dire un mot, il le trempa dans une vasque, le gorgea d'eau et lui essuya délicatement le visage. Tus ne dit rien, continuant à serrer les mains de son petit frère qui délirait de plus en plus.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Garsiv déposa le linge et caressa doucement la joue de Dastan avec le dos de la main. Ses doigts tremblaient et il murmura dans un souffle cette question qui lui vrillait les tripes depuis des heures.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que nous allons réussir à le sauver ?

Tus frissonna et tourna son regard triste et épuisé dans sa direction. Il aurait aimé lui répondre que « oui », qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais ça c'était son souhait, pas la réalité… Alors, il murmura en retenant ses sanglots.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne veux pas le perdre…


	5. 4 Bouclier humain (White Collar)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**PREMIER JOUR : Prompt "Human Shield" traduit par "Bouclier humain". FANDOM : White Collar**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_BOUCLIER HUMAIN_**

L'air hagard, tremblant de tout son être, Peter ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Des mains pleines de sang et qui tremblaient. Il tentait bien de les contrôler, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait même l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les arrêter de trembler. Il ne savait même pas s'il parviendrait à se lever de toute façon. Il était là, prostré, à genoux sur le sol devant une grande flaque de sang rouge, se rejouant mentalement la scène qui venait de se jouer devant ses yeux.

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, sa couverture était tombée. Leur acheteur s'était retourné vers eux, fou de rage et il avait braqué une arme. Peter avait tenté de le détourner de son idée, lui disant qu'il était fou, qu'il n'était pas un agent fédéral, mais l'autre savait et … il avait tiré…

Les dernières pensées de Peter avaient été pour Elizabeth à laquelle il aurait temps aimé demander pardon de l'abandonner, mais il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur…Non, rien… En revanche, des gouttes de sang l'avaient aspergé et un corps, un corps mince vêtu d'un costume hors de prix s'était presque écroulé dans ses bras. Dans un réflexe, Peter avait tendu les mains pour récupérer son jeune consultant tout en hurlant.

\- Neal !

Les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés au sol, Peter à genoux, serrant contre lui le jeune homme qui gémissait et haletait. A peine avait-il posé ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le caler assis dans ses bras que ses mains s'étaient recouvertes de sang… trop de sang. Tentant de contrôler sa panique, Peter avait localisé l'impact et avait compressé la plaie tout en se moquant totalement de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

A peine le coup de feu eut-il claqué que tous les renforts s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur. Ils avaient envahi la pièce et arrêté les trafiquants, mais Peter s'en était moqué. Tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était Neal étendu dans ses bras avec sa peau trop blanche, ses tremblements et sa respiration haletante.

Dans la douleur, le jeune homme avait émis une plainte avant de braquer ses grands yeux bleus sur le visage de son ami pour lui murmurer d'une voix faible.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Peter avait été bouleversé par ces quelques mots. Déjà parce qu'ils avaient fait remonter du sang dans la bouche de son ami, du sang dans lequel il était en train de se noyer, mais surtout parce que même gravement blessé, Neal se souciait surtout de lui, de son bien être, de sa survie…

L'agent du FBI avait hoché la tête et s'était autorisé à caresser doucement du bout des doigts la joue de son ami.

\- Oui je vais bien.

Neal lui avait adressé un léger sourire avant de se cambrer de douleur. Il avait si mal, mais Peter allait bien. C'était le principal et il avait hoqueté doucement avant de perdre lentement connaissance dans les bras de son ami. Peter avait hurlé, supplié, mais Neal était trop faible pour tenir et l'inconscience l'avait vaincu.

Jamais Peter n'avait ressenti autant de détresse en voyant sombrer quelqu'un… Neal n'était pas que son consultant, il était son ami, voire même un peu plus, comme un petit frère turbulent, et il venait de se transformer en bouclier vivant pour le protéger. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était à lui de le protéger, pas l'inverse… C'était lui l'agent du FBI et il avait échoué. Cela avait été à cet instant que, malgré ses efforts, Peter avait fini par céder, explosant en larmes tout en serrant plus fort son ami agonisant dans ses bras.

La suite n'avait été qu'un brouillard dont Peter se souvenait vaguement : des cris, des sirènes, la présence de Jones pour l'aider à compresser la blessure de Neal, les secouristes qui lui avaient arraché le laissant là, à genoux sur le sol devant une flaque de sang.

Peter n'avait pas bougé et il ne bougeait toujours pas. En revanche, il sursauta lorsqu'une main pressa son épaule.

\- Pardon Peter, s'excusa Jones touché par la détresse de ce patron qui était un ami.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et Jones s'accroupit, prenant Peter par le bras.

\- Les secouristes l'ont stabilisé, ils sont prêts à rejoindre l'hôpital, je me suis dit que vous voudriez monter avec lui.

Peter frémit. Monter dans l'ambulance avec Neal ? Bien évidement qu'il voulait monter avec lui ! Il agrippa donc le bras de son agent et le laissa l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Puis, d'un pas rapide, mécaniquement, il se dirigea vers l'ambulance, grimpant à côté du brancard de son ami.

Neal était inerte, trop calme pour lui, trop blanc aussi. Un masque lui cachait le visage. Du sang maculait des bandages sur son torse et il avait déjà plusieurs perfusions. Peter frémit, lutta contre ses larmes et avança une main timide que les secouristes ne repoussèrent pas. Délicatement, il serra donc celle de Neal tout en murmurant.

\- Accroche-toi mon grand, ne meurs pas pour moi.

Les sirènes retentirent et l'ambulance démarra en trombe.


	6. 5 Arme à feu (Lucifer)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**CINQUIEME JOUR : Prompt "Gunpoint" traduit par "Arme à feu - Mettre en joue". FANDOM : Lucifer**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ARMES A FEU (mettre en joue...)_**

\- _Dammit ! _

Ce n'était pas sa meilleure réplique, mais ce fut celle qui vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Lucifer lorsqu'il vit leur suspect sortir une arme de gros calibre et la braquer sur eux avec une détermination qui n'avait d'égale que la folie déclenchée par la drogue de synthèse dont il venait de se gaver… et en plein milieu du Lux en plus !

Déjà, ce n'était pas la meilleure des publicités pour son établissement, mais en plus, il y avait problème, Chloé était là, à côté de lui et si ce dingue ouvrait le feu, il savait que tout pouvait dégénérer d'un battement de cil. La simple idée de maculer de son sang ce nouveau costume italien coupé sur mesure, ne l'enchantait guère, surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passerait si on le tuait à côté de l'inspectrice. Bref… « _Dammit_ » était encore la meilleure exclamation qu'il pouvait trouver.

Et puis, il devait bien l'admettre, il n'y avait pas que pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait à ce moment précis. Chloé était tendue, attentive, l'arme braquée dans la direction du suspect qu'elle tenait en joue elle aussi. Aussitôt, l'homme avait tourné son arme sur elle et cela ne plaisait pas à Lucifer.

A une si courte distance, si les deux se mettaient à tirer, il n'aurait pas le temps de plonger pour sauver la jeune femme. Dans la logique des choses qui avait régi sa vie depuis des millénaires, il aurait dû s'en moquer. Ce n'était qu'une mortelle, mais une mortelle pour laquelle il ressentait….

\- _Dammit ! _

Il était bien incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était bien plus troublant que le reste… Par contre, ce n'était pas le moment, il devait faire quelque chose et vite ! Pourquoi il avait la tête aussi vide ? Bon, parler devrait faire l'affaire non ? Tout en gardant les mains levées, il se racla, demandant au tireur avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un verre ? J'ai dans ma réserve un bourbon de 40 ans d'âge et si vous me racontez, je…

\- La ferme ! Hurla le drogué sans se tourner vers lui. Encore un seul mot et je vous abats sur place.

\- Lucifer ! Pas un mot avant l'arrivée des renforts ! S'exclama Chloé.

\- Et ils arrivent quand ?

Le tireur lui hurla de se taire et Chloé fronça les sourcils pour marquer sa désapprobation. Lucifer soupira. Si elle refusait qu'il parle, il n'était pas prêt de le manipuler pour qu'il baisse son arme. Toutefois, ce fut à cet instant que la porte menant à la réserve s'ouvrit et que Maze entra dans la salle. En découvrant, la scène, la démone se figea et lança sur un ton agacé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le tireur sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction, perdant de sa vigilance. Chloé sauta sur l'occasion et bondit sur lui. D'un geste rapide et douloureux, elle lui arracha son arme, lui tordit le bras et le plaqua à plat ventre sur le sol tout en mettant un genou sur son dos. Elle attrapa son autre bras et le menotta, faisant fi des cris de frustration et de douleur du suspect.

Lucifer ouvrit des yeux surpris et un grand sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il lui lança.

\- Waouh ! Vous êtes habile avec des menottes, cela me donne des idées.

Chloé redressa la tête, soufflant pour chasser une mèche en travers de ses yeux et lui rendit sur un ton sec.

\- Gardez vos idées pour vous et appelez plutôt les renforts.

\- Ils n'étaient pas en route ?

\- Parce que vous pensez que j'avais eu le temps de les appeler à quel moment ?


	7. 6 Traîné (Le seigneur des anneaux)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**SIXIEME JOUR : Prompt "Dragged away" traduit par "Traîné". FANDOM : Le seigneur des Anneaux**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_TRAÎNÉ_**

Son pied butta sur un rocher le déséquilibrant et lui faisant mettre genoux à terre. Il était épuisé, totalement à bout de force. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ses tempes palpitaient furieusement et la douleur qui irradiait de la mauvaise blessure à son côté gauche était en train de se diffuser dans tout son corps. Dans l'idéal, il aurait aimé se pelotonner sur le sol et ne plus bouger. Il se sentait si mal… Sa vue était floue, sa respiration difficile, il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme et cela finissait de le terrifier, car perdre connaissance serait se livrer totalement à ces monstres.

Elladan redressa doucement la tête, serrant les dents. Sa vue se fit plus nettes et son regards tomba sur ses poignets… Ses poignets liaient par une corde épaisse et rugueuse qui était en train de lui scier. Sa peau était à vif et un filet de sang coulait sur ses doigts. Le jeune seigneur elfe haleta et par delà les bourdonnements de ses oreilles, il perçut les cris en colère des orcs qui lui hurlèrent.

\- Debout !

Un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine. Debout… Paradoxalement, il aurait bien voulu leur obéir, mais lorsqu'il poussa sur ses jambes, il s'écroula à nouveau à genoux en gémissant. Il haleta douloureusement. Il n'en pouvait plus… Son corps refusait d'obtempérer. Les cris des orcs se firent plus frustrés, plus dangereux aussi et l'un d'eux se rapprocha. Il perçut son pas lourd et menaçant. Elladan essaya de se redresser, mais n'y parvint toujours pas. L'orc l'harangua et fit claquer la lanière de son fouet dans le vide. Une boule se forma au creux du ventre de l'elfe. Non, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui donner la force de se relever…

L'orc sembla s'en moquait et la lanière de cuir s'abattit violemment sur son dos. Elladan se cabra et laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction, mais il n'avait plus assez de forces pour résister. Le deuxième coup lui laboura la peau, finissant de déchirer sa tunique déjà presque en lambeaux.

Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et l'elfe se sentit partir. Il serra les dents, se mordit même la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sombrer et encaissa un troisième coup pendant que l'orc lui hurlait de se lever. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire, mais il était trop faible. Le coup suivant fut celui de trop. La souffrance et son épuisement eurent raison de ses dernières résistances.

Elladan s'écroula à plat ventre sur le sol, haletant doucement et percevant les grognements de plus en plus agacés des orcs. Dans la douleur, à demi conscient, il perçut quelques mots qui lui firent comprendre que son calvaire était loin d'être fini.

\- … veux pas… lever… pas grave… continue…

Elladan frissonna. Continuer à le fouetter ? Pourtant aucun coup ne vint. En revanche, il ressentit une violente secousse dans ses bras et ses épaules. Avec horreur, il comprit que même s'il ne pouvait plus marcher, ils avaient décidés de ne pas s'arrêter et de le trainer comme un vulgaire sac.

La terre et les rochers égratignèrent son torse pendant qu'ils se mirent à le traîner, se remettant en marche. D'instinct, Elladan tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser, mais retomba à genoux. Cette fois, les orcs ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent à le traîner. L'elfe glapit, sa tempe frappant une pierre plus saillante. Son corps roulait sur le sol, cruellement malmené. Lentement, il se sentit partir et laissa ses pensées s'envoler en direction de son père, de sa sœur et de son frère… Son frère… Elladan s'était sacrifié pour sauver Elrohir, pour lui donner l'opportunité de fuir et de ramener des renforts, sauf que le poste de garde était tombé avant… Les autres avaient été massacrés et lui… Lui allait mourir comme ça… Sur ce sol rocailleux. Tant qu'il était conscient, il envoya par pensée tout l'amour qu'il avait pour les siens, puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il bascula dans l'abime, laissant son corps malmené se faire trainer sur le sol dans la plus totale indifférence…


	8. 7 Isolement (Thor TDW)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**SIXIEME JOUR : Prompt "Isolated" traduit par "Isolement/Isolé". FANDOM : Thor The Dark World**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ISOLEMENT_**

Quand la paroi d'énergie de sa cellule se referma, Loki ne put réprimer un frissonnement qui fut sans doute mal interprété par l'einherjar qui l'activa. Ce dernier vit de la frustration, là où il avait de la douleur. Une douleur profonde qui lui vrillait l'estomac, mais qu'il maintint le temps de se retrouver seul… Seul pour l'éternité.

Loki laissa son regard balayer la cellule aux murs blancs et immaculés. Contrairement aux autres, elle était meublée : table, chaise, lit, pile de livres. Dans chacun des objets, il voyait la main de sa m… de Frigga, de la Reine d'Asgard qui avait tenté de rendre son emprisonnement moins pénible… Quelle foutaise ! Loki ne craignait pas l'emprisonnement ni l'isolement. Il avait grandi toute sa vie, seul et isolé de tous.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le petit garçon n'avait jamais eu de compagnons de jeu ou d'amis autre que son… autre que Thor… Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il s'était senti tellement perdu, tellement seul… Qui avait-il de pire que de se sentir seul alors que le monde grouille autour de vous ? Il se rappelait de sa souffrance en voyant son fr… Thor être happé peu à peu par ses envies de gloire et de grandes aventures, de la douleur qui lui vrillait les tripes alors que peu à peu, il ne faisait plus attention à lui et n'écoutait plus ses opinions. Comme il s'était senti, seul, déboussolé et perdu devant le mépris de son frèr… de ce futur dieu du tonnerre et de la foudre. Lui… Lui l'aimait… Il était prêt à tout pour lui, il était son frère… frère… Voilà qu'il revenait pour de bon ce fichu mot. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le bannir de ses pensées ? Il n'avait plus ni frère, ni père, ni mère… Cette fois son isolement était total. Il n'avait plus rien ni personne pour penser un peu à lui, pour lui accorder une marque d'affection de temps en temps. Il était seul… Si Frigga savait comme il se moquait bien des livres et des meubles, si elle savait qu'il était prêt à tout faire disparaître et à dormir sur le sol de sa cellule comme les autres si elle ne prenait que quelques secondes pour braver l'interdit et venir le serrer dans ses bras. Si elle savait comme il avait eu envie de se laisser aller en la voyant, mais qu'il s'était retenu devant les gardes et devant cet homme qui voulait le juger, cet homme qui n'était pas descendu de son trône, qui n'avait pas vu combien il était épuisé… De toute manière comment pouvait-il voir quelque chose alors que son fils lui-même l'avait affronté sans rien voir ?

Personne n'avait rien vu… Loki voulait bien être un bon menteur, mais si ces gens avaient vraiment été sa famille, est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir quelque chose quand même ? La réponse était simple, tous avaient fait semblant. Il avait toujours été seul.

Alors non, ce n'était pas l'isolement qui lui faisait peur dans sa condamnation, c'était l'oubli. Maintenant qu'il était là, enfermé, il était sûr qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais personne, sûr qu'ils allaient totalement l'oublier en quelques semaines et c'était plus terrifiant encore que de se sentir seul en leur compagnie… Bien pire, parce que malgré sa rage, Loki savait une chose, ils les aimaient toujours… eux qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé en retour…

Ses frissons devinrent des tremblements qui lui scièrent les jambes et le jeune dieu se laissa tomber à genoux, ayant assez de présence d'esprit pour projeter une image de lui plus sereine. Etre seul, abandonné, oublié de tous était une chose atroce, mais s'il pouvait conserver au moins sa dignité, cela lui permettrait de ne pas sombrer totalement, pas tout de suite en tous cas…


	9. 8 Coup de poignard (Avengers 1)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**SIXIEME JOUR : Prompt "Stab Wound" traduit par "Poignardé/Coup de poignard". FANDOM : Avengers**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_COUP DE POIGNARD_**

Thor était de plus en plus énervé par l'attitude de son frère. Lui qui l'avait pleuré chaque jour de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, il avait été bouleversé quand sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait eu un contact et encore plus quand elle lui avait dit qu'il était sur Midgard et que ça n'allait pas… ça n'allait pas ?

Non, effectivement, c'était un euphémisme… Il était en train… de devenir fou, de perdre totalement l'esprit… Et sa véritable nature ne pouvait expliquer ça parce que Thor le savait. Son corps était peut-être celui d'un jotun, mais son frère était un ase… Et il perdait pied. Ces destructions, ces morts, ce monde qu'il aimait et qu'il était en train de détruire… Il était devenu totalement fou et Thor sentait son estomac se nouer. Il voyait bien autour de lui que ses nouveaux alliés étaient en train de… tenter de le tuer…

Il les comprenait, mais il était bouleversé et par moment cela ressortait, ne serais-ce que quand il leur rappelait qu'il ne fallait pas le tuer, qu'il était son frère, qu'il devait être jugé sur Asgard… Ils pensaient que c'était de la condescendance envers les humains, mais c'était juste de la détresse. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer surtout parce qu'il voulait essayer de lui parler, juste une dernière fois pour tenter de comprendre.

Et c'était là, sur le toit de la Tour Stark qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir cette discussion. Thor lui avait bloqué le bras et il l'avait ramené vers lui n'hésitant pas à le secouer pour lui faire prendre conscience de toute cette folie et qu'il pouvait y mettre un terme. Loki frémit, braquant un regard perdu sur son aîné et murmurant qu'il était trop tard.

Trop tard ? Thor tiqua, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui poser une question, Loki se dégagea et lui donna un coup de poignard à la poitrine. Thor glapit et recula de deux pas, laissant à son frère l'opportunité de s'échapper. Il haleta doucement, luttant contre l'incompréhension qui ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit et porta une main à sa plaie. Une plaie fine et peu profonde, donné dans un endroit dépourvu de veines importantes ou d'organes, une entaille dans la peau… certes douloureuse, mais pas dangereuse… Une entaille qui lui rappela leurs jeux d'enfants, un peu idiot, quand ils se lançaient le défi de se battre l'un contre l'autre, quand Loki avait trouvé amusant de se transformer en serpent aussi…

Cela (n'avait pas de sens ! Le Loki qu'il combattait était fou ! Il avait renié tout ça ! Il hurlait qu'il voulait le tuer, alors… pourquoi donner un coup de ce genre ? Pourquoi ne pas toucher un poumon ? Le foie ? Le cœur ? Pourquoi juste une entaille ? Thor connaissait la valeur de Loki au combat, il connaissait la puissance de son bras et cette action là était incompréhensible… Comme tout le reste de ses actions ? Un faux coup de poignard, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ?


	10. 9 Enchaîné (Thor TDW)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**SIXIEME JOUR : Prompt "Shackled" traduit par "Enchaîné/Menotté". FANDOM : Thor TDW**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ENCHAÎNÉ_**

Quand Thor lui avait passé ces menottes et l'avait affublé de cette muselière ridicule pour le faire taire, Loki s'était déjà senti trahi, renié et rejeté. A aucun moment, en faisant ces gestes, son frère n'avait montré une lueur de regret, de compassion ou d'inquiétude. Non, il était juste déçu, furieux et fatigué. Loki avait soupiré, espérant un petit face à face plus tard, quand ils seraient sur Asgard… Il avait besoin de cet instant entre eux, surtout maintenant que les coups de ce géant vert l'avait arraché à l'influence du sceptre… Il voulait lui parler… Lui qui avait tant pensé à lui, pendant un an, il voulait juste lui parler.

Mais, pendant leur affrontement, Thor avait déjà essayé, une fois, deux fois, trois fois d'engager la conversation avec lui, ne comprenant pas que son frère n'était pas lui-même… Dépité, il avait conclu qu'il était inutile de vouloir tenter de parler à son cadet, alors, il ne lui accorda pas ce petit moment dont il avait cruellement besoin, finissant d'enfoncer le jeune homme qui se sentit définitivement trahi, renié et rejeté.

En effet, à peine eurent-ils posés un pied sur Asgard, qu'il le bouscula un peu trop vivement pour le jeter aux gardes… l'abandonnant sans même un regard, sans même retirer son bâillon. Loki avait frémit et réussi de justesse à ravaler ses larmes. Craquer devant son frère était une chose, mais il ne craquerait pas devant ces gardes… Ces soldats qui lui rajoutèrent plus de chaînes, lui entravant les chevilles, lui mettant un collier d'esclave et recouvrant son corps de chaînes bruyantes avant de lui enlever enfin cette maudite muselière et de relier ces liens de métal, capables de bloquer sa magie, à une entrave de plus à sa taille, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas lever les mains. Par peur qu'il leur lance un sort ? Comme si c'était possible avec toutes ces chaînes !

Puis, sans aucun respect pour leur prince déchu, faisant fi de sa dignité, il l'avait promené dans toute la cité, dans tout le palais, enchaîné comme une bête. Les bruit de ses entraves intriguait les gens qui se massait en ricanant, spectateurs amusés de sa déchéance.

_Oui, c'est cela ! Venez voir la bête curieuse, le monstre élevé en votre sein pour vous détruire ! _

Les pensées de Loki étaient amères, douloureuses et puis… il était épuisé, il avait mal… A cet instant précis, il aurait juste voulu un coin, n'importe où, pour se recroquevillé sur lui-même et fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis si longtemps ! Personne ne dort dans une geôle du _Sanctuary_…

Autour de lui, le bruit de ses chaînes, comme la rumeur ne cesser de masser de plus en plus de monde. Comme il l'insupportait ces badauds ! Ils n'avaient donc pas autre chose à faire que de venir se moquer de lui… Non, bien sûr que non, lui qui avait été méprisé toute sa vie par ce peuple qui le voyait trop faible pour être un bon guerrier, juste bon à être un magicien… Cela n'avait pas changé… Ils le détestaient et savoir qu'en plus il était un jotun rachitique rajouté à leur amusement et à leur dégoût…

Des insultes fusèrent de la foule, mais Loki fit de son mieux pour ne pas les entendre. En entrant dans le palais, tout fut plus calme, mais si le regard et le sourire satisfait de Sif lui firent mal. Les amis de son frère étaient là, eux aussi, pour assister à sa déchéance, et tous trouvaient cela normal. Est-ce que personne ne remarquait réellement qu'il n'était pas bien ? Non… Et c'était normal… Pour cela, il fallait qu'on l'aime ou tout du moins qu'on l'apprécie un peu. Loki frémit et baissa la tête, maîtrisant ses émotions comme il le pouvait. Il déglutit difficilement à cause du collier d'esclave et la colère qui se mit à bouillir en lui devint presque aussi bruyante que ses chaînes qui tentaient à chacun de ses pas. Lutter pendant des mois pour survivre, pour revoir ce monde et revenir dans ses conditions, détesté par tous, il aurait mieux fait de se laisser briser plus vite… Etre enchaîné à Thanos, lui semblant subitement être moins pire que de se retrouver enchaîné ici…


	11. 10 Inconscient (Saint Seiya)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**DIXIEME JOUR : Prompt "Unconscious" traduit par "Inconscient". FANDOM : Les Chevaliers du zodiaque/Saint Seiya**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_INCONSCIENT_**

Le coup violent de son adversaire réveille toutes ses blessures et le fait glapir de douleur. Son corps heurte avec brutalité la paroi rocheuse et Hyoga tombe lourdement à genoux sur le sol. Le chevalier du cygne halète et tente de redresser la tête, mais le sang qui coule de son entaille au front rend sa vision difficile. Alors, instinctivement, le jeune russe ferme les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur l'aura de son ennemi et se laissant guider par ses autres sens pour savoir où il se trouve et anticiper son attaque.

A peine expire-t-il faiblement qu'il le sent sur la gauche, là, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal. D'instinct, sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir, Hyoga pousse sur ses jambes et s'écarte juste à temps. L'attaque de son adversaire est d'une telle violence qu'elle déchire le sol là où il s'était tenu une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

\- Bon réflexe ! Mais tu ne tiendras plus longtemps dans ton état. Cesse donc de repousser l'inévitable ! L'apostrophe son adversaire.

Hyoga frémit et redresse la tête. Il peut bien l'insulter ou se moquer de lui, le chevalier de bronze s'en moque. Il a une mission à remplir et il compte bien la réussir, la vie de Saori en dépend, celles de ses amis, de ses frères, aussi et le monde tout entier par la même occasion. Alors, il ne renoncera jamais… Seule la mort pourra le faire céder…

D'un geste, rassemblant les forces qu'il lui reste, Hyoga se redresse, essuie d'un revers de la main le sang qui continue à couler sur son œil gauche et fixe la silhouette, toujours un peu floue, de son adversaire devant lui. Ses souvenirs l'emportent en Sibérie et la voix de son maître assassiné, lui demandant de se concentrer pour amplifier l'impact de son attaque, résonne dans son esprit, tout comme celle du chevalier d'or du Verseau… Les deux l'ont soutenu ou encouragé à un moment. Les deux lui ont appris à devenir plus fort. Il ne peut pas les décevoir. Lentement, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les douleurs de son corps malmené, Hyoga lève les mains et les joints ensembles au-dessus de sa tête. Il prend une inspiration et son expression se fait plus dur, plus déterminée, même si son adversaire ricane.

\- Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne peux rien contre moi ?

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Lance le jeune homme.

Il est prêt à tout mettre dans cette attaque, toutes les forces qu'il lui reste. Le but est de vaincre son adversaire, de supprimer le danger qu'il représente pour la déesse comme pour le monde, tant pis si lui doit se sacrifier pour cela, c'est son rôle de toute façon. Ce sont des orphelins qui sont choisis pour se battre… et pour se sacrifier si le combat le demande.

Un frémissement remonte le long de son échine pendant que le chevalier du cygne fait le vide dans son esprit et enflamme sa cosmo-énergie. Elle brûle avec une intensité telle que, pour la première fois, il voit son ennemi reculer. Il commence à le craindre ? Il a raison ! L'attaque qu'il prépare est bien plus dévastatrice que toutes celles qu'il utilise régulièrement. Hyoga sent la force se concentrer entre ses poings et quand elle atteint son paroxysme, il abaisse les bras, tonnant d'une voix forte et assurée.

\- Par le tonnerre de l'aube !

La puissance qui émane de son coup est renforcée par la puissance de la cosmo énergie qui explose. Il la sent couler en lui et se déverser sur son adversaire. Le chevalier ennemi voit que c'est différent, qu'il se passe quelque chose. Aussitôt, il blêmit et tente de créer un bouclier pour la parer, mais c'est peine perdue. L'attaque brise sa garde et la violence du choc désintègre son armure pendant que son corps est propulsé sur la falaise où il se brise. Avec un dernier râle, il s'écroule sur le sol, mort et Hyoga s'autorise un sourire. Il a réussi…

Le soulagement qui transporte le cœur du jeune chevalier est puissant. Il n'a pas failli. Il a mené à bien la mission qu'on lui avait confiée, mais il se sent exténué et il a mal, de plus en plus mal. Chaque respiration est une lutte, tenir debout est un exploit. Mais il ne peut pas céder, pas encore. Ses amis ont encore besoin de lui.

Alors, Hyoga fait demi-tour, serrant les dents, et tente de reprendre le chemin escarpé qui le mènera au sommet de la montagne, mais tout se met brutalement à tourner.

Le vertige est si violent qu'il se sent tituber. Dans un geste désespéré, il essaie de s'agripper à la paroi devant lui, mais ses doigts se referment sur du vide. Une nausée mal venue lui déclenche des spasmes pendant qu'il se sent tomber. Ses genoux heurtent le sol. Il lève la tête pour tenter de se relever, mais il est déjà trop tard. Son corps s'effondre sur le côté et dévale la pente lourdement. Un rocher saillant arrête sa dégringolade et lui coupe le souffle. Hyoga glapit pendant que le soleil se brouille et que le noir l'appelle. Le jeune chevalier tente une dernière fois de se redresser, mais il est trop tard. Ses blessures, plus graves qu'il ne le pensait, ont raison de ses dernières forces et son corps glisse sur le sol, inerte, le laissant inconscient et à la merci du premier ennemi arrivant au pied du passage. D'ailleurs, juste avant de basculer totalement dans l'inconscience, Hyoga à juste le temps de percevoir des bruits de pas… Quelqu'un arrive et il ne pourra pas se défendre cette fois…


	12. 11 Points de suture (Leverage)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**ONZIEME JOUR : Prompt "Stitched" traduit par "Cousu/Point de suture". FANDOM : Leverage (rho ils m'ont inspiré, c'est mon plus long pour le moment !)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_POINT DE SUTURE_**

La porte de l'appartement qu'occupait Nathan au dessus du Rory's s'ouvrit en grand. Ce dernier entra le premier avec un air agité suivit par Eliot qui portait le pantalon d'un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Peut-être avait-il joué les serveurs, mais la situation avait visiblement dérapée. A son état, on voyait que le jeune homme avait dû se battre contre un certains nombre d'adversaires. Sa pommette droite était ouverte et du sang coulait sur sa joue. Sa main droite était serrée sur son bras gauche. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts le long de sa chemise blanche qui rougissait rapidement. Eliot grimaçait par moment, mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Sophie pénétra dans la pièce en troisième avec Parker et Hardison sur ses talons. Entrant en dernier, Hardison ferma la porte. Il paraissait contrarié et demanda d'un ton agacé.

\- Non mais, j'avais tout planifié alors est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ou ça a merdé ?

\- Peut-être au moment où tu as oublié de remarquer une demi-douzaine de gardes armés sur ton écran de surveillance, aboya Eliot visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Bordel Hardison, tu pourrais faire attention ! Tu as mis tout le monde en danger !

Hardison voulut lui répondre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais en posant son regard sur son ami, il ne put que lui donner raison. Ces types n'auraient pas dut être là et Sophie s'était retrouvée en danger alors Eliot avait essayé de limiter la casse, comme d'habitude, mais il en avait sérieusement payé le prix. L'un des types l'avait poignardé au bras et il saignait abondamment. Sans compter qu'il devait avoir aussi une ou deux cotes de bien amochées s'il en jugeait les coups qu'il avait reçus. Hardison fit un pas vers lui. Il se sentait coupable. Eliot était blessé parce qu'il n'avait pas repéré ces types et il savait que ça aurait pu être bien pire.

\- Je suis désolé mec, ils n'auraient pas dut être là.

\- Ben pourtant moi je les ai vus… Et de prés !

Hardison sentit de la fatigue dans la voix de son ami et se reprocha une nouvelle fois son manque de vigilance. Pourquoi il n'avait pas vu ces types plus tôt ? Nathan jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et s'immobilisa avant de se retourner vers son équipe.

\- Bon, je crois que nous n'avons pas été suivis.

Il dévisagea Eliot et lui demanda.

\- Assis toi sur le canapé… Sophie la trousse à pharmacie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement pour monter à l'étage pendant qu'Eliot commença à protester.

\- La trousse à pharmacie ! Non, ce n'est rien Nathan. Je vais m'en occuper seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous

\- La lame t'a transpercé le bras et n'a manqué ton artère brachiale que de quelques millimètres.

\- Ben c'est suffisant, lui rétorqua Eliot en faisant mine de se diriger vers l'escalier montant à la chambre de Nathan.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je compte squatter ta salle de bain pour m'occuper de mon bras. Tu ne veux pas que je mette du sang sur ton tapis ?

\- Il n'en est pas question. Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir dans ce canapé.

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je mette du sang sur ton tapis ? Lui demanda Eliot avec une pointe d'ironie.

Nathan prit un air sérieux et contrarié.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ton bras. Assied-toi sur ce canapé.

\- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi Nathan. J'ai l'habitude de…

\- Eliot ! Je ne doute pas que tu ais prit l'habitude de t'occuper de toi tout seule par la force des choses, mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Laisse-nous nous prendre soin de toi. Va t'asseoir.

Eliot soupira et Nathan lui trouva un air soudainement bien plus fatigué qu'il voulait bien leur montrer.

\- Je vais mettre du sang sur ton canapé.

Nathan lui sourit.

\- Alors là, c'est un argument de poids !

Il prit un air un peu plus sévère et ajouta.

\- On en achètera un autre au besoin. Tu es plus important qu'un canapé.

Eliot lui rendit son sourire et se laissa tomber assis, cédant à la pression de son ami et puis, après tout, il se sentait vraiment fatigué et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'occuper lui-même de lui, c'était juste qu'il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Dés qu'il se laissa tomber assis sur le canapé, le jeune homme sentit d'ailleurs la fatigue l'envahir. Non seulement il avait mal au bras, mais en plus s'il en jugeait par son mal de tête, il devait avoir reçu un mauvais coup. Peut-être qu'il avait une commotion… Et puis il y avait ses côtes. S'il se basait à la douleur, l'un des coups reçus devait lui en avoir brisé une ou deux. Eliot ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reposer, il était si fatigué. Sophie revint avec une trousse de secours et la tendit à Nathan. Ce dernier la prit et se tourna vers Eliot.

\- Allez enlève ta main que je m'occupe de ton bras.

A l'interjection de Nathan, Eliot rouvrit les yeux et grogna pour la forme. Nathan n'y prêta pas attention, ouvrit la boite à pharmacie et sortit des compresses et du désinfectant. Il les tendit à Sophie qui s'assit à côté de leur ami et se mit à nettoyer doucement sa joue blessée pendant que le chef d'équipe découpait sa chemise pour s'occuper de son bras. Le jeune soupira tout à marmonnant.

\- Deux à la fois, ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ?

\- C'est que tu nous donnes du travail, répondit Sophie en souriant.

Eliot grogna de nouveau en se laissant tomber à l'arrière dans le canapé, autant s'installer confortablement. Délicatement, Sophie finit de nettoyer sa joue et lui appliqua un léger strap pendant que Nathan, sortait le matériel pour lui faire des points de suture au bras. L'ancien mercenaire fronça les sourcils

\- Tu as déjà recousu quelqu'un ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme repriser des chaussettes ? Lui demanda Nathan malicieusement.

\- Non, pas du tout, je…

\- Oh ! Je peux le faire ! S'exclama Parker en levant la main comme un enfant demandant quelque chose à la maîtresse.

\- Alors, non, je ne préfère pas, marmonna Eliot.

\- T'en fais pas, dit Nathan en lui souriant. Tout ira bien. Je vais m'appliquer.

Eliot ne dit rien et se contenta de soupirer, il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Alors, il se laissa faire, frémissant légèrement au premier point, mais ne grimaçant pas. Tout en raccommodant sa plaie au bras, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il se faisait recoudre comme ça, loin d'un hôpital, dans une planque, mais il se dit aussi que c'était peut-être la première fois où il n'était pas seul et c'était déjà un progrès. Avec application, il sutura donc la plaie et la nettoya une dernière fois avant de lui faire un bandage.

\- Eh voilà, tu auras un bras comme neuf !

\- J'avoue que tu es une bonne couturière, répliqua Eliot en souriant.

Nathan lui fit les gros yeux et se redressa.

\- Finit donc de t'allonger et dors un peu pendant qu'on réfléchit à comment rattraper le coup.

Eliot aurait voulu protester, mais il était épuisé. Alors il hocha la tête et s'allongea prudemment. Il sentit Hardison déposer une couverture ses épaules et lui murmura un léger merci apaisé, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, avant de se laisser aller et de laisser le sommeil le gagner. Il perçut Hardison se laisser tomber assis à côté de ses jambes et comprit qu'il allait rester à côté de lui pour le veiller et grogna doucement qu'il était désolé et qu'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Hardison lui répondit par une petite tape sur la cuisse et Eliot finit de se détendre, s'endormant doucement. Ça avait du bon de travailler en équipe, il avait le droit de se laisser aller.


	13. 12 Ne bouge pas ! (White Collar)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**DOUZIEME JOUR : Prompt "Don't move !" traduit par "Ne bouge pas !". FANDOM : White Collar **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_NE BOUGE PAS ! _**

Pistolet à la main, Peter sauta par-dessus une rambarde et se laissa glisser sur le sol avant de reprendre sa course-poursuit. Devant lui, Neal, plus léger et plus rapide avait prit une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui, talonnant de prêt leur suspect. Peter en laissa d'ailleurs échapper un juron. Quelle tête de mule ! Il n'était pas armé, lui ! Et ce type était dangereux bordel ! … Bon de toute manière c'était Neal et il n'aurait pas dû en être étonné ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il tentait ce genre d'exploit, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de Bible ancienne pour arrêter la balle aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs, ce fut à ce moment précis que Peter perçut des coups de feu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il bifurqua sur la gauche pour les rattraper, pénétrant sans ralentir dans le hangar, arme levé. Seulement, il n'avait pas mis un pied dans la pièce qu'une voix retentit.

\- Ne bouge pas et lâche ton arme !

Peter s'immobilisa et laissa échapper une série de jurons. En face de lui se tenait leur cible. Une cible dont l'un des bras faisait pression sur la trachée de Neal qui suffoquait et tentait faiblement de se débattre. Une marque rouge sur sa tempe et sa pommette montrait qu'il avait dû recevoir un violent coup, mais il ne semblait pas blessé, enfin pour le moment. Parce que le suspect plaquait le canon de son arme sur sa tempe et il semblait suffisamment agité pour être dangereux. Peter frémit, il ne devait pas de faire de gestes brusques.

\- Vous avez entendu ! Hurla le type à ce moment précis.

\- Je ne bouge pas, lui répondit Peter sans baisser son arme.

\- J'ai dit jette ton arme.

\- Ça je ne peux pas.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Hurla l'homme en étranglant plus fort Neal qui suffoqua véritablement, manquant de perdre connaissance.

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce hangar !

\- Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ?

\- Tu devrais ! Répliqua Peter sur un ton déterminé.

\- Change de ton sinon, je lui mets une balle dans le crâne ! Répliqua le type en appuyant plus fort le canon de son arme sur la tempe du jeune homme qui suffoquait toujours.

\- Tu as conscience que si tu fais ça ma première balle ira entre tes deux yeux !

\- Baisse ton arme ou je le tue ! Hurla en réponse le type de plus en plus agité.

Peter frémit. Il ne plaisantait pas et la situation était de plus en plus tendue. Neal suffoquait. Il parvenait, pour le moment, à inspirer un peu d'air quand il le malmenait, mais il suffoquait et l'éclair de détresse dans ses yeux toucha Peter. Il devait le tirer de se mauvais pas.

\- Si je baisse mon arme, je sais que vous le tuerez quand même, dit Peter en glissant sur sa droite.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Hurla le type en armant son revolver.

Neal malmené et affaibli par le manque d'air ne put retenir un frémissement. Il avait déjà connu des situations instables, mais là, il savait que c'était bien pire que les autres. Le canon froid de l'arme armée était plaqué sur sa tempe. Une simple pression et la le tir partirait. Il ne pouvait même plus essayer de se débattre, essayer de lutter pour prendre un peu d'air parce que le coup de feu pourrait partie tout seul. Il redressa un peu la tête, croisant le regard de Peter et tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé de s'être mit et de l'avoir mit dans cette situation, puis, épuisé, il ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son sang pulsait à ses tempes et l'abysse était en train de l'appeler. Instinctivement, son corps s'opposa à sa raison et il rua doucement pour prendre un peu d'air, juste un peu… et un coup de feu claqua…


	14. 13 Adrénaline (le seigneur des anneaux)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**TREZIEME JOUR : Prompt "Adrenaline" traduit par "Adrénaline" (ouais pas le plus dur lol). FANDOM : Le seigneur des anneaux **

_**Peut être lu comme la suite du chapitre 6**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ADRÉNALINE_**

Elrohir courait, tant que ses jambes pouvaient encore le porter il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il continuerait à courir, droit devant lui, le plus vite possible, se moquant totalement des douleurs qui auraient dû le paralyser et de certaines de ses blessures qui saignaient toujours, tout cela n'avait aucune importance, seul son but final en avait… et pour l'atteindre, il devait courir, ne pas s'arrêter, être le plus rapide possible…

En sautant par-dessus un buisson, une branche lui égratigna la joue. Le jeune elfe glapit, mais ne ralentit pas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire, pas se permettre de s'arrêter ou de prendre soin de lui. Il y avait une vie en jeu, une vie importante, une vie qu'il devait sauver parce qu'il refusait de la perdre… pas lui… surtout pas lui…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il l'admette. Il était bouleversé par ce qui s'était passé. L'attaque avait été violente, sanglante et… il s'était sacrifié… Pour qu'il puisse s'échapper, pour qu'il trouve de l'aide, il s'était échappé, mais lui… Elrohir sentait la boule au creux de son ventre se faire de plus en plus douloureuse, bien plus que ses blessures physique, car elle faisait écho à ses blessures à lui…. A ce qu'il endurait aux mains des orcs et cela le terrifiait de plus en plus… Combien de temps il pourrait tenir entre les mains de tels monstres… Pas longtemps…

Alors, c'était pour ça qu'il devait courir, plus vite, toujours plus vite et ne pas s'arrêter, surtout pas ! Sa vie était en jeu… une vie qu'il ne voulait pas perdre !

Sans ralentir l'allure, Elrohir se jeta dans une faille entre deux rochers. Une faille étroite, presque invisible et qui était l'un des accès à la Vallée Perdue. Presque, il y était presque, il ne pouvait pas ralentir maintenant !

L'elfe serra les dents. Ses pas étaient difficiles et il trébucha, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, pas en étant aussi prêt du but.

Elrohir accéléra une nouvelle fois et traversa les portes de sa cité comme un fou. Avec ses cheveux emmêlés, sa joue égratignée et ses vêtements en partis déchirés et maculés de son sang, il faisait peur à voir et certains elfes, surpris poussèrent des cris de surprise, mais il s'en moqua et cria d'une voix bien plus faible et brisée qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide !

En prononçant ces quelques mots, le soulagement d'être arrivé chez lui fit s'évaporer l'adrénaline qui l'avait fait tenir jusque là. Cette dernière fut remplacée par de violentes douleurs qui émanèrent de son torse lacérés, de ses muscles trop tétanisés et du sang qui pulsait trop vite à ses tempes. Elrohir chancela et répéta d'une voix plus faible.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide…

Mais sa voix mourut dans un murmure et ses jambes cédèrent pour de bon. A bout de forces, le jeune elfe s'écroula, mais son corps ne frappa pas le sol. Des bras puissants l'enserrèrent par la taille et l'accompagnèrent dans sa chute. Son regard épuisé, se tourna sur le visage de la personne qui venait de le rattraper et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine.

\- _Adar_ ?

Elrond, bien qu'inquiet, sourit à son fils en hochant la tête, sa main se posant délicatement sur sa joue.

\- Oui, mon petit… Par Eru, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les orcs… Elladan… Il faut sauver Elladan… Ils vont le tuer… Il faut sauver Elladan…

La voix d'Elrohir était faible, mais ses mots s'enchainaient vite, trop vite, montrant sa panique et Elrond pressa plus fort sa joue.

\- Chut… Doucement _ion nin _**_[1]_**, doucement…

\- Il faut sauver Elladan… répéta une dernière fois ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux avant de basculer dans l'inconscience, vaincu par sa fatigue et ses blessures.

Elrond sursauta, inquiet et redressa la tête en direction des deux guerriers qui venaient de se rapprocher de lui : un brun et un blond à la chevelure couleur or.

\- Erestor ! Glorfindel ! Prenez des hommes et retrouvez Elladan… Elrohir est si faible… Il a besoin de moi.

\- Ce sera fait _aran nin **[2]**_, répliqua Glorfindel. Nous allons vous le ramener !

* * *

[1] Mon fils

[2] Mon seigneur.


	15. 14 Larmes (Star Wars)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**QUATORZIEME JOUR : Prompt "Tear-Stained" traduit par "Larmoyant/Larmes". FANDOM : Star Wars (un peu influencé par notre fic avec Emilie Kalin "L'appel du côté obscur")**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_LARMES_**

Il y a des choses que l'être humain comprend sans que quelqu'un soit là pour lui dire, sans qu'il soit obligatoire de lui prouver ou de le mettre devant le fait accompli… C'était incompréhensible, mais c'était comme ça… Rien ne pouvait le changer et c'était très exactement ce qu'était en train d'éprouver Padmé, là, seule dans son appartement, les yeux rivés sur la fumée noire qui s'élevait du Temple Jedi.

La jeune sénatrice avait ressenti le désespoir lui étreindre la poitrine dés qu'elle avait aperçu l'incendie. Elle s'était pétrifiée sur place pendant que son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'être compressé par une force invisible.

Presque en apnée, elle s'était sentie défaillir, mais c'était reprise en pensant au bébé qu'elle portait. Ses mains avaient glissé sur son ventre alors que les larmes avaient fini par l'emporter.

Depuis, elle était là, debout devant cette fenêtre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, bouleversé par ce qui était en train de se passer.

La fumée donnait un signal alarmant. Les Jedis avaient été attaqué dans leur temple et son désespoir devenait plus grand au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Dans les premiers instants, elle avait sauté sur son comlink pour essayer de joindre Anakin, mais il n'avait pas répondu et ses larmes avaient redoublé sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

Son inquiétude était en train de se transformer en terreur absolue. Une terreur qui était tournée en direction d'Anakin et qui lui faisait encore plus mal parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette façon.

Une compagne aimante et attentionné serait horrifié par ce spectacle et l'imaginerai en train de souffrir, blessé par les ennemis attaquant le temple, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout son corps lui disait le contraire. Cette fumée… Cette catastrophe qui était en train de s'abattre sur les Jedis, Padmé en était encore pus bouleversée parce qu'elle savait qu'Anakin pouvait en être la cause…

Depuis des semaines, il n'allait pas bien. Elle le savait. Elle le voyait. Il souffrait. I avait peur pour elle, peur de la perdre et le simple souvenir de sa rage à la mort de sa mère, suffisait à l'effrayer.

C'était bien pour cela qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus, qu'elle se sentait totalement perdu et impuissante. Il se passait quelque chose de terrible et elle avait si peur que l'homme qu'elle aimait ait commit une folie…

Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme tentait pourtant de se rattacher à un maigre espoir. Peut-être que ses pressentiments étaient faux ? Peut-être qu'on allait lui apprendre qu'Anakin n'était en rien impliqué dans cette attaque, que c'était les hormones de sa grossesse qui étaient en train de lui jouer un tour.

Pourtant, lorsque la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit sur Obi Wan, lorsqu'elle vit son air fermé et ses yeux rougis, le frisson qui l'agitait devint un vrai tremblement. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il se passait une chose atroce et Anakin était impliqué…

Les larmes devinrent plus fortes d'un coup et elle se serait sans doute effondrée si les mains d'Obi Wan ne l'avaient pas rattrapé pour l'asseoir à côté de lui sur la banquette.

\- Padmé…

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Il était bouleversé et à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer lui aussi… Tout cela lui sembla encore pire qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Ces larmes ne seraient que les premières…


	16. 15 Cicatrices (Robin des Bois)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**QUINZIEME JOUR : Prompt "Scars" traduit par "Cicatrices". FANDOM : Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_CICATRICES_**

La pluie avait surpris Robin et Will alors que les deux frères étaient sur le chemin du retour. Bien évidement, le temps qu'ils arrivent au château, ils étaient frigorifiés et trempés jusqu'aux os. Will n'eut même pas conscience qu'il claquait des dents avant que Robin ne l'entraîne en direction de la cheminée tout en lui murmurant doucement.

\- Viens donc te réchauffer ! Tu trembles des pieds à la tête. Je vais te trouver des vêtements secs.

Will ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher doucement la tête pendant que son frère sortit quelques minutes de la salle. Assez rapidement, il retira ses chausses, sa tunique et se rapprocha un peu plus de la cheminée pour se réchauffer. La douce chaleur le fit soupirer d'aise et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait du bon de ne plus vivre dehors. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment et sursauta en recevant une couverture sur la tête. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un chapelet de juron et se retourna vers son frère qui lui adressa un regard amusé avant d'afficher un sourire goguenard.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi debout !

\- Très drôle ! Marmonna Will faussement agacé.

Le rire clair de Robin fut sa seule réponse pendant que son aîné déboutonnait à son tour sa chemise. D'un geste rapide, il la retira et la jeta sur le bras d'un fauteuil avant de se rapprocher de son frère. Il tendit les paumes de ses mains pour se réchauffer et se tourna vers lui en souriant, remarquant subitement que Will ne souriait plus du tout. Inquiet, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en se penchant un peu vers lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Will ne répondit pas tout de suite. En se tournant en direction de son frère, il venait de remarquer pour la première fois de longues cicatrices sur le côté droit de son torse, le bas de son dos et son bras. Des cicatrices de blessures qui avaient été lourdes et il tendit timidement une main dans leur direction. En frissonnant, il fit glisser ses doigts dessus et murmura d'une voix à peine perceptible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

Cette simple question était une question pour la forme parce que Will avait déjà la réponse. Il y avait une blessure profonde, faite pas par une lame qui avait transpercé sa chair et des marques… des marques de torture qui faisaient écho aux siennes, laissées sur son torse par la barbarie du shérif.

Robin perçut le trouble de son frère et agrippa délicatement sa main tout en répondant.

\- C'était la guerre petit frère. En cinq ans, il s'est passé des choses dont je ne préfère pas parler.

\- Mais tu aurais pu ne pas revenir, murmura Will sans oser lever les yeux…

Ne pas revenir… Une façon bien pudique de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait pu mourir là-bas et ne pas rentrer en Angleterre, ne pas affronter le shérif, ne pas rassembler les paysans et… ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, ne pas être là pour lui et le protéger… C'était égoïste comme raisonnement. Il avait toujours été seul, cela n'aurait guère changé ! Sauf que si… Si Robin était mort en Terre Sainte, il… il aurait fini sa vie seul, dans l'indifférence la plus totale, sans marque d'affection, sans chaleur humaine et…

Debout à côté de lui, Robin n'eut pas besoin qu'il l'exprime avec des mots pour qu'il comprenne le trouble de son frère. Il était si bouleversé qu'il s'était remit à trembler et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Robin fit donc deux pas vers lui et se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Délicatement, il le ramena contre sa poitrine et le berça doucement.

\- Chut… Ce n'est rien petit frère. Tout comme toi, j'ai survécu et nous sommes ensembles maintenant. Tout va bien. Rien ne nous séparera. Je suis là Will, je suis là…

Le jeune homme frissonna une nouvelle fois pendant qu'il se blottissait plus fort dans les bras de son aîné. Oui, il était là et sa vie avait changé. Il ne voulait plus être seul… Il ne voulait plus avoir peur de le perdre… Une pression de la main de Robin sur sa nuque tenta de l'apaiser. Son petit frère était solide, mais ses cicatrices n'étaient pas que physique… Il avait de profondes cicatrices morales et il allait les guérir, celles-là aussi.


	17. 16 Épinglé (Seigneur des Anneaux)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**SEIZIEME JOUR : Prompt "Pinned Down" traduit par "Epinglé / Transpercé". FANDOM : Le seigneur des anneaux**

**Bon je crois qu'une mini fic s'est glissée parmi les OS voilà donc une 3eme partie et la suite du Jour 13. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ÉPINGLÉ_**

Le bruit des armes résonnaient dans toute la clairière. Partis avec un groupe de soldats, les elfes s'étaient lancés le plus rapidement possible à la poursuite des orcs. Elrohir était gravement blessé, mais ses mots saccadés et rempli d'angoisse avait fait comprendre à tous qu'Elladan était visé par un danger plus grand encore. Il fallait agir vite… quitte à prendre des risques… trop de risques…

La lance de l'Orc passa par-dessus sa garde en glissant sur son bouclier et pénétra profondément dans son torse, juste sous l'épaule gauche. Erestor laissa échapper un cri de douleur et tenta d'atteindre le crâne de son ennemi avec son épée, mais l'orc sourit et pressa plus fort. L'elfe ne put retenir un second cri qui fut concomitant du bruit atroce de ses os en train de se briser sous la force de l'impact. La lance le transperça de part en part et son adversaire poussa une nouvelle fois, enfonçant rageusement la pointe de son arme dans le tronc de l'arbre derrière le guerrier elfe qu'il épingla comme un trophée.

La vision du capitaine d'Imladris se fit floue et il haleta de douleur pendant que l'orc le regardait avec un air satisfait tout en tirant une dague. Il savait que cet elfe n'était pas n'importe quel guerrier de la Vallée Perdue et pendant que ses acolytes bloquaient les autres, il allait prendre son temps pour l'achever.

Erestor perçut le danger et sa main libre tenta d'agripper la lance de l'orc pour l'arracher de son torse, mais la douleur manqua de le faire s'évanouir et puis, il sentait bien que ses doigts ne seraient pas assez forts. Il était gravement blessé, ses forces déclinaient vite.

L'orc sourit et fit glisser la pointe de sa lame sur le torse de l'elfe à sa merci, l'arrêtant au niveau de son ventre en souriant de ses dents pourries.

\- Et si je t'éventrais lentement avant de sortir tes viscères et de les découper devant toi ?

Tout en tremblant à cause de l'état de choc dans lequel son corps tombait lentement, Erestor répliqua en observant l'orc droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne crains pas la mort…

\- Tu devrais ! Lui répliqua l'orc en faisant mine de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Mais, il n'en eut pas le temps. Une grande lame le faucha, tranchant son crâne en deux et son corps s'abattit dans un flot de sang sur le sol pendant qu'Erestor, malgré sa vision floue, remarqua une armure dorée et une longue chevelure blonde ondulée. Il esquissa un sourire auquel Glorfindel ne répondit pas, bien trop inquiet pour son ami. Sans un mot, il agrippa la lance et la tira pour la faire sortir du tronc d'arbre, mais pas du corps du blessé. Il le savait, s'il lui retirait il se viderait de son sang en seulement quelques secondes. Erestor se cabra en gémissant et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il se serait écroulé lourdement si l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin ne l'avait pas récupéré, l'aidant à s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre.

Erestor gémit et haleta bruyamment, luttant contre l'inconscience qui menaçait de le terrasser. Glorfindel observa la plaie avec inquiétude.

\- Ne bougez pas…

D'un geste sec, il sectionna le manche de la lance au dessus de la poitrine de son compagnon afin que le poids ne fasse plus pression sur la plaie. Erestor gémit et s'écroula à moitié, mais il le rattrapa et le remit assis en faisant attention à la pointe de la lame qui sortait toujours dans son dos. Une fois qu'il fut stable, il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'appela avec douceur.

\- _Gorn gwador nin_ **_[1]_**, je suis là.

Erestor redressa la tête et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Les deux capitaines d'Elrond se chamaillaient souvent, ils avaient peu souvent le même point de vue, mais ils étaient amis. Glorfindel appréciait de retrouver avec lui cette complicité qu'il avait eue autrefois avec Ecthelion. Il refusait de le regarder mourir et sa main pressa sa joue plus fermement au moment où il ferma les yeux.

\- Non, il faut rester avec moi. Accrochez-vous. Je vais vous ramener à Imladris.

Erestor frémit et rouvrit les yeux, rassemblant ses forces pour murmurer doucement.

\- Non… Il ne faut pas les laisser s'échapper…. Ils ont Elladan… Il faut le sauver cet enfant…

\- Je vais donner le commandement à Gildor, je vais vous ramener et…

\- Non, le coupa une deuxième fois Erestor, presque à bout de forces. Gildor est un bon guerrier, mais vous êtres meilleur, ramenez-le.

\- _Mellon nin __**[2]**_…

\- Je vous en prie.

\- D'accord, admit Glorfindel en lui pressant de nouveau la joue. Gildor va vous ramenez à Imladris, mais il faut me promettre de vous accrocher. Les Caverne de Mandos sont froides, sombres et sinistres… Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous.

\- Vous en êtes revenu…

\- Justement, je sais comme on est seul et perdu là-bas. Accrochez-vous.

Glorfindel se redressa et sa voix forte résonna dans la bataille. Une bataille que les elfes était en train de remporter assez facilement.

\- Gildor !

Un autre elfe blond, mais à la chevelure plus pâle que la sienne fendit la foule et les rejoint. En découvrant la situation, il parut immédiatement inquiet et il s'agenouilla prêt du capitaine blessé. Glorfindel prit sa main et la plaqua sous la plaie de son ami qui perdait lentement, mais inexorablement connaissance.

\- Ramenez-le à Imladris rapidement, mais avec la plus grande prudence et dites au seigneur Elrond que je vais lui ramener son fils.

* * *

[1] Courage mon frère (dans le sens de « frère d'armes »)

[2] Mon ami.


	18. 17 Reste avec moi ! (LOTR)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**DIX-SEPTIÈME JOUR : Prompt "Stay with me !" traduit par "Reste avec moi !". FANDOM : Le seigneur des anneaux**

**Bon je crois qu'une mini fic s'est glissée parmi les OS voilà donc une 4eme partie et la suite du Jour 16. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_RESTE AVEC MOI_**

Elrond tentait de ne pas le montrer, mais il était profondément inquiet pour Elrohir tandis qu'il le déposait avec délicatesse sur son propre lit. Dans sa chambre, il avait toutes ses potions de guérisseur et il pria Eru pour que son anneau de pouvoir puisse l'aider à sauver son enfant. Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait définitivement quitté son corps, le jeune elfe avait basculé dans l'inconscience et le seigneur d'Imladris était terrifié par la gravité réelle de ses blessures. Avec douceur, il avait délacé la chemise de son enfant, découvrant une plaie inquiétante à droite de son torse parsemé d'hématomes violacés. Il devait bien avoir au minimum trois côtes de cassé, ce qui expliquait ses difficultés à respirer. Quant à la plaie, elle était laide, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, les lames des orcs étaient sales et rouillées. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Elrond et il fit glisser sa main sur la joue et le front de son fils.

\- Mon pauvre enfant, tu es brûlant, mais je suis là Elrohir, je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Accroche-toi _penneth _**_[1]_**. Lutte… Reste avec moi !

Les larmes étaient sur le point de le terrasser, mais il ne devait pas céder. Son fils était gravement blessé, il avait besoin de son aide. Elrond se ressaisit et prit un linge pour nettoyer la plaie profonde et infectée. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Elrohir gémit et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Elrond le remarqua et caressa doucement sa joue, bouleversé par l'aspect terne et vitreux du regard empli de douleur qu'il posa sur lui.

\- Hey _penneth_. Je suis là.

\- Elladan ? Murmura difficilement ce dernier, trahissant l'angoisse qui était en train de le ronger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le tranquillisa Elrond. Nous allons le sauver. Accroche-toi mon fils. Tout ira bien.

OoooO

A bout de forces, totalement épuise, Erestor laissa échapper une longue plainte de douleur avant de s'écrouler à moitié sur Gildor qui eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour leur éviter la chute.

\- Allez courage.

\- Je suis épuisé… Je ne tiendrais pas… souffla douloureusement le capitaine d'Imladris.

Chaque mouvement était une véritable torture, le morceau de lance, bloqué dans sa plaie, travaillant sur celle-ci, aggravant son état et le poussant de plus en plus vers l'inconscience. Gildor était conscient de son état. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite pour gagner la cité, mais que cela lui serait difficile. Le corps de son ami tremblait. Il était épuisé. Ses jambes cédèrent l'elfe blond l'accompagna dans sa chute, l'asseyant contre le tronc d'un arbre pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Sa peau était d'une blancheur alarmante et son regard sombre déjà voilé se braqua sur le sien.

\- Laissez-moi là et retournez les rejoindre.

\- Non, répondit Gildor sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme et sans appel.

Mais Erestor sembla ne pas l'entendre ou ne pas vouloir l'entendre et il prit une inspiration, maîtrisant sa douleur avant d'ajouter.

\- Ce n'est pas une suggestion. C'est un ordre. Retournez combattre à leurs côtés. Il faut sauver le petit…

Ses yeux se fermèrent et Gildor s'autorisa à lui donner une légère gifle sur sa joue pour le garder éveiller.

\- Non ! Restez avec moi ! Il ne faut pas sombrer.

Erestor lui adressa un léger sourire, surpris par son attitude et touché par la loyauté des guerriers de la Vallée Perdue.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je comprenne que vous ne ferez pas demi-tour ?

\- Absolument, je vais vous ramener à la cité. C'est un ordre de Lord Glorfindel et nous avons tous besoin de vous capitaine. Il faut juste vous accrocher. Ne m'abandonnez pas…

OoooO

Sa tête était lourde, sa vison floue et la douleur de plus en plus grande. Elladan avait vaguement reprit connaissance depuis un temps indéterminé. Un coup de talon dans ses côtes brisées lui avait arraché un cri de douleur faible, mais bien marqué. Un cri qui avait été accompagné par les rires gras et moqueurs des orcs qui avaient plaisanté entre eux sur le fait qu'il soit encore en vie avant de le rosser de coups. Instinctivement, le jeune elfe s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, attendant que les coups cessent ou que son corps finisse par lâcher. Un coup plus brutal que les autres, car donné avec un objet contondant, brisa sa jambe, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur qui le fit perdre conscience de son environnement. Le fils d'Elrond n'en pouvait plus. Mentalement, il pria Eru de lui offrir la mort en cadeau et ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction de sa famille : son père, sa sœur… son frère… Il leur demanda pardon et se laissa dériver. Les orcs hurlaient de plus en plus autour de lui et la douleur l'entraînait doucement vers la mort, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Au moins, il ne souffrirait plus, il n'aurait plus à lutter à chaque inspiration. Il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler à cause de l'état de choc, tout ne tarderai pas à prendre fin… Une dernière pensée tourna dans son esprit : _« Je suis désolé. Je vous aime… »_. Puis, il se sentit partir, mais au moment de céder, des mains l'agrippèrent par les épaules et le remirent en position assise. Des mains rugueuses, un peu brutes, mais qui ne lui firent pas mal et des sons parvinrent à ses oreilles.

\- Elladan !

Une voix ? Son nom ?

\- Reste avec moi Elladan ! Je suis là ! Reste avec moi !

Cette voix… cette voix inquiète, il la connaissait et un long frisson parcourut son corps épuisé.

\- Glorfindel ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais les mains le tirèrent dans une nouvelle position. Le jeune elfe se retrouva allongé dans les bras de quelqu'un et des doigts caressèrent doucement sa joue en sang.

\- Oui, je suis là Elladan. Accroche-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Ne meure pas petit. Reste avec moi !

* * *

[1] petit


	19. 18 Cri étouffé (Leverage)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**DIX-HUITIÈME JOUR : Prompt "Mufled scream" traduit par "Cri étouffé". FANDOM : Leverage**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_CRI ETOUFFE_**

Sophie prit une longue inspiration et poussa la porte du bureau de Cornaghi pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement heureuse d'avoir été choisi pour se faufiler dans le bureau de ce psychopathe, mais comme elle venait de réussir à se faire embaucher comme secrétaire, c'était à elle de le faire… et peu importait les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard. En seulement quelques heures, elle avait parfaitement compris que c'était un dangereux psychopathe et que leur cliente avait sans doute raison. Il était bien à l'origine de la disparition de sa fille… sa fille qui était son ancienne secrétaire… Maintenant, il fallait juste trouver ce qu'il lui était arrivé et cela passer par l'inspection minutieuse de son bureau.

L'arnaqueuse commença donc par son ordinateur, insérant rapidement la clé USB donnée par Hardison et qui allait cloner le contenu intégral de la machine en seulement quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, elle se dirigea vers le coffre. Tous les secrets n'étaient pas forcément sur informatique !

Malheureusement, si le coffre céda rapidement, son contenu se révéla des plus décevant, rien ne pouvait la renseigner sur la disparition de la jeune Amy ou des autres jeunes femmes qui s'étaient volatilisé de l'entreprise du jour au lendemain et dont plus personnes n'avaient entendu parler. Sophie n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le clonage de l'ordinateur soit plus instructif et à fouiller quelques placards dont le dressing du fond de la pièce.

Ce dernier était assez grand pour qu'elle y entre entièrement. D'un coup d'œil, elle délaissa les costumes de Cornaghi, car ce n'était pas dans ses poches qu'elle allait trouver quelque chose et se concentra sur les tiroirs en face d'elle. Ils contenaient des cravates, des chaussettes et des boutons de manchettes, la panoplie parfaite du parfait homme d'affaires ! Toutefois, ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle cherchait. Sophie se tourna donc en direction de boîtes colorées qui se trouvaient sur la dernière étagère. Machinalement, elle en prit une et l'ouvrit. En découvrant le contenu, elle fronça les sourcils. Des DVD gravés ? Avec des noms de jeunes femmes cela devenait subitement plus intéressant et plus effrayant à la fois. En frémissant, elle porta une main à son oreillette, bien décidé à prévenir ses amis de ses trouvailles.

\- Nathan, je…

Mais la femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Surgissant de l'arrière, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle eut juste le temps de pousser un cri étouffé avant de percevoir une violente piqûre dans la nuque. Son corps tressauta et Sophie s'effondrer inerte sur le sol du dressing pendant que la voix de Nathan résonnait dans son oreillette.

\- Sophie ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? Sophie ?

Malheureusement, cette dernière ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Des mains l'empoignèrent et la soulevèrent du sol, la faisait disparaître du bureau.


	20. 19 Asphyxie (White Collar)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**DIX-NEUVIÈME JOUR : Prompt "Asphyxiation" traduit par "Asphyxie". FANDOM : White Collar**

**Ah ben voilà le record, mais cette scène ! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'écrire autour ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ASPHYXIE_**

Peter n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont tout avait ou dégénéré en une fraction de seconde, mais cela avait été le cas. Enfin si, il savait d'où cela venait, c'était de sa faute. Utiliser Neal pour faire tomber à la fois Reed et Avery en les montant l'un contre l'autre était risqué et le jeune homme avait été démasqué. Peter savait qu'à ce moment, il cherchait le registre dans la chambre forte d'Avery et qu'il ne se doutait de rien. Alors quant il l'avait vu prendre ce fusil, il avait couru pour le prévenir. Avery avait ouvert le feu et… la chambre forte s'était refermée, emprisonnant l'agent du FBI et son jeune consultant. Neal avait agi par réflexe. Avery allait tirer dans le dos de Peter, il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'abattre. Le verre pare balle de la chambre forte lui avait sauvé la vie, mais ils étaient coincés.

Enfermés, Les deux hommes s'étaient lancé un regard lourd et la machine s'était mise en marche au-dessus d'eux, aspirant l'oxygène de la pièce. Les doigts fébriles de Neal avait tiré le petit respirateur en forme de cigare donné par Jones. 5 minutes… Il contenait 5 minutes d'oxygène, le temps qu'il fallait aux renforts pour arriver, mais ils étaient deux. Il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui. Il devait protéger Peter.

\- Prends-le !

\- Non ! Nous allons nous le passer à tour de rôle, cria Peter par-dessus le bruit de la machine.

\- Non, lui répondit Neal. Garde-le… Elizabeth…

\- A ne commence pas, tu…

\- Peter ! Le coupa à son tour Neal en pressant fermement le respirateur contre le torse de son ami. Nous n'aurons pas le temps en deux minutes. Je vais retenir ma respiration. J'ai confiance en toi.

Peter frémit… Confiance… Lui qui avait douté ces derniers jours, il venait de lui dire qu'il lui faisait à nouveau confiance, confiance pour les sortir d'ici, pour les sauver… Peter hocha donc la tête et porta le respirateur à sa bouche. Ils avaient 5 minutes pour trouver le bouton de sécurité et sortir de là, en espérant que les renforts seraient rapides.

Ensembles, les deux amis se mirent dont à fouiller frénétiquement la chambre forte pour trouver la commande de sécurité. La machine continuait à aspirer l'oxygène et Neal secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais imaginé mourir de cette manière, asphyxié lentement… et la douleur qui brûlait déjà ses poumons, lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas une manière agréable de partir. Toutefois, il ne devait pas penser à ça, il devait trouver ce bouton.

De plus en plus paniqués, les deux hommes continuèrent à chercher et quand la machine cessa, ayant activé sa sinistre besogne, Neal retint son souffle. Sa tpete martelait. C'était la fin. D'un geste désordonné, il fit tomber deux livres et découvrit le bouton. Un énorme soulagement résonna en lui et il approcha la main pour le frapper sauf que son regard fut attiré par Avery, là de l'autre côté de la vitre. Avery qui les mettait en jeu et qui visait Peter. La première balle serait pour lui et Neal ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

Alors, il se retourna et hurla le nom de son ami.

\- Peter !

Il voulait lui montrer le bouton, qu'il arrête de chercher, qu'il sorte son arme lui aussi, mais sans air, le son ne peut exister et il ne l'entendit pas. D'un geste désespéré, le jeune homme frappa sur le mur. Il se sentait mal, de plus de plus en plus mal. Ses poumons le brûlait et avoir essayé de crier dans cet espace sans oxygène n'était pas une bonne idée. Il les sentait se contracter et son mal de tête était atroce. Il s'asphyxiait. De désespoir, Neal frappa contre le mur.

C'était un geste désespéré, mais Peter sentit la vibration et se retourna. Neal se sentit soulagé et lui montra le bouton de sécurité. Peter comprit ce qu'il lui montrait, mais fut horrifié par la douleur qui tordait le visage de son jeune consultant et par la peur qu'il lut dans son regard trop bleu. Il souffrait… Il était terrifié et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il le vit s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait plus d'air lui !

Peter se précipita vers Neal. Son premier réflexe fut d'appuyer sur le bouton, mais Avery les avait en jeu et il n'hésiterait pas à presser la détente à peine la vitre ouverte. Peter secoua l'épaule de Neal, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Il était en train de mourir ! Peter blêmit et se redressa. Il cracha le respirateur, retint son souffle, donna un coup sec sur le bouton et mit en joue Avery. Avec un peu de chance, il l'abattrait avant. Il était prêt et déterminé !

Sauf que ce fut à ce moment que les renforts arrivèrent enfin. Peter sentit un énorme soulagement et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Neal pendant que l'air pénétrait à nouveau dans la pièce. Neal qui était toujours inerte. En luttant contre sa peur, Peter posa sa paume au-dessus du nez et de la bouche du jeune homme, tentant de percevoir un souffle qu'il ne sentit pas. Il ne respirait plus et une boule se noua dans son estomac.

\- Non ! Pas ça !

Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il avait confiance en lui ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Les doigts tremblants de Peter glissèrent sur le bord de la cage thoracique de son jeune ami pendant qu'il se répétait mentalement qu'il ne respirait pas. L'urgence de la situation lui vrillait de plus en plus l'estomac et il se récita pour lui-même.

\- Suivez le sternum, mesurez deux doigts de distance…

Peter posa la paume de sa main sur ce point précis pendant que l'autre main se reposa dessus et il commença la compression thoracique tout en comptant dans sa tête. Il devait le ramener !

\- Allez Neal ! Reviens ! Ne fais pas ça ! Neal !

Les côtes de Neal se pliaient sous ses mains dans un mouvement contre nature et Peter pria pour ne pas lui en casser une. De plus, chaque compression lui donnait la nausée. Il était vraiment en train de le perdre ?

\- Allez ! Neal ! S'exclama Peter dans un souffle sans quitter des yeux le visage de Neal.

Ses muscles étaient lâches, ses yeux fermés, ses cils ne bougeaient pas. Peter les maudit, espérant… priant… suppliant même de les voir se mettre à bouger dans un mouvement convulsif qui indiquerait qu'il revenait à la vie.

\- Allez ! Tu m'as fait confiance, je ne peux pas te perdre ! Neal !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il le gratifia d'une compression plus forte et le corps du jeune homme se cabra. Les yeux de Neal papillonnèrent pendant qu'il aspirait enfin une goulée d'air avec urgence et douleur. Peter sentit un poids s'arracher de ses épaules pendant qu'il sentait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser sous ses mains. Tout cela lui semblait encore fragile, mais au moins il respirait. Peter sourit et laissa sa main posée sur son sternum pendant que l'autre glissa sous sa nuque.

\- Respire doucement tout va bien. Respire doucement.

Neal lui fit un léger sourire qui s'accompagna d'une légère pointe de douleur, mais Peter savait que tout irait bien. Sous sa main, il sentait le cœur de son jeune consultant accélérer pendant qu'il tentait de pomper plus de sang pour ramener de l'oxygène à son cerveau.

Neal ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de se sentir moins mal et Peter ne dit rien, restant accroupi prêt de lui et se moquant bien de l'agitation ambiante. Quand il se sentit mieux, Neal rouvrit les yeux et tout en continuant à haleter doucement, il murmura un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est long 5 minutes !

Peter sourit. Il lui avait fait peur, mais Neal Caffrey était bien toujours le même et cela même après avoir failli mourir asphyxié.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Lui lança-t-il sur le même ton en l'aidant à s'asseoir,

Neal se laissa faire et en profita pour basculer dans les bras de Peter. Ce dernier sourit et le récupéra avant de le serrer doucement contre lui. Il tremblait. C'était bien normal après ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais Neal n'était pas du genre à admettre ses faiblesses. Il préférait tout garder à l'intérieur, ne projetant qu'une image toujours parfaite et décontractée de lui-même… sauf que Peter ne s'était jamais vraiment laissé avoir. Il le connaissait bien et il savait qu'il avait été terrifié de mourir de cette manière, terrifié parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir et parce que la douleur avait été violente. Peter glissa de nouveau sa main sur sa nuque et finit de l'enrouler dans ses bras tout en le berçant avec douceur.

\- Tout est fini, je suis là…

Neal ne dit rien, mais ne chercha pas à se débattre. Peu à peu, Peter sentit ses muscles se dénouer, sa respiration devenir enfin stable et les tremblements cesser. Lorsque que le jeune homme se sentit mieux, il expira et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Merci Peter… Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

\- Ce n'est rien… Tu sais que je serai toujours là le Kid.

Neal sourit et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il se sentait mieux, mais il avait encore mal à la tête, alors pour le moment, les bras de Peter étaient le meilleur endroit où se blottir et le jeune homme allait en profiter. Il referma doucement les yeux, percevant la voix de Jones demander à Peter.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.


	21. 20 Trembler (X-Men)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**VINGTIÈME JOUR : Prompt "Trembling" traduit par "Tremblant / Trembler / Tremblement". FANDOM : X-Men**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_TREMBLEMENT_**

La salle était froide, glaciale et vide. Scott n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait reçu cette violente décharge entre les omoplates. Une décharge électrique si forte que le jeune homme avait été mit K.O sur le coup, plongeant dans l'inconscience et livrant son corps à ses ennemis.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait froid. Le métal brut et lisse des parois et du sol l'avait vite renseigné sur le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une prison conçu pour les gens de son espèce. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce, pas de lit, pas de couverture, pas même de quoi à boire. D'ailleurs il avait affreusement soif… Mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger. Ce complexe semblait être fait de cellules pour emprisonner des êtres sauvages et il était l'une de ces bêtes, alors, ils l'avaient traité comme tel…

Le froid lui donnait la chair de poule. Il se serait bien recroquevillé sur lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ses bras étaient retenus dans son dos par une paire de menottes vicieuses qui lui bloquait les poignets et les coudes. C'était une manière efficace de s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas les retirer, mais la douleur que cela entraîné dans ses épaules, vrillée et presque disloquées par la traction, suffisait à faire naître des hurlements de douleurs qu'il tentait de contenir au mieux.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il rassembla ses forces pour changer de position. C'était une mauvaise idée que de tenter de bouger. Mauvaise idée parce que le casque qui lui bloquait le haut de la tête, l'empêchant d'utiliser le pouvoir des ses yeux, pesait plusieurs kilos et que le léger mouvement fut lourd de conséquences pour ses cervicales. Scott haleta.

La pièce était froide, mais il fallait mieux ne pas tenter de se lever. Chaque geste lui envoyait trop de douleur pour ça. Le jeune homme expira bruyamment, pensant à Jean et aux autres, espérant qu'ils avaient eu le temps de fuir. Il avait espoir que c'était le cas, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être seul, là dans cette base militaire.

La salle était si glaciale qu'il se demanda si ses orteils n'allaient pas geler. Ils l'avaient déchaussé, s'imaginant que ce serait plus facile de le soumettre en l'humiliant. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'ils lui avaient aussi arraché sa chemise et sa veste. En fait, dans cette salle qui était d'une froideur extrême, il ne portait plus que son pantalon. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait si froid et qu'il s'était mit à trembler de manière incontrôlée. Il avait froid tellement froid… Son corps tremblait tellement que ses dents s'entrechoquaient et il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. C'était terrible d'avoir aussi froid et puis… il avait mal aussi… Chaque inspiration ressemblait à une lutte, chaque expiration à un combat. Sa cage thoracique fonctionnait mal. Il parvenait à peine à respirer et le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Son cœur faiblissait tout en martelant furieusement pour compenser son état de faiblesse. Scott continuait de trembler. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Jean qu'il aimait tendrement et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas se laisser aller et ne pas céder pour que tout s'arrête… Une légère quinte de toux le fit convulser avant qu'elle ne s'aggrave brutalement, le faisant gémir plaintivement. Le jeune homme finit de se tordre de douleur et cracha du sang… Du sang… Lui qui en perdait toujours, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle… Sa douleur à la poitrine était de plus en plus insupportable. Les coups qu'il avait encaissés, la lame qui avait transpercé ses chairs quand il avait refusé de se soumettre, les ricanements de ces types devant ses plaintes de plus en plus faibles… Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Il avait tellement mal et son corps tremblait toujours. Est-ce que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du froid ? Est-ce parce qu'il était en train de se vider lentement de son sang, se noyant même dans ce liquide vital ? … D'ailleurs, est-ce que la pièce était réellement glaciale ou cela venait-il de lui ? De sa perte massive de sang ?

Scott était bien incapable d'y répondre, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. L'épuisement était en train de le vaincre lentement. Il ne savait toujours pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, l'abîme lui accorderai enfin un peu de repos…


	22. 21 Boisson droguée (White Collar)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**VINGTIÈME JOUR : Prompt "Laced drink" traduit par "Boisson droguée". FANDOM : White Collar**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_BOISSON _****_DROGUÉE_**

Neal avait eu envie de montrer à Peter qu'il pouvait toujours lui faire confiance, qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier de lui comme cela semblait être le cas depuis quelques temps, depuis la mort de son nouveau chaperon. Le jeune homme n'y était pour rien et surtout, il souffrait de voir à quel point Peter s'éloignait peu à peu de lui. C'était quelque chose qui lui pesait parce qu'il savait qu'Elizabeth partageait elle aussi ce point de vue et ne plus passer du tout de soirées paisibles chez les Burke, lui manquait… Mais il pouvait le comprendre. Ils avaient voulu l'aider, et ils avaient failli tout perdre… C'était bien pour cela que Neal avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider et maintenant que la vie de ses amis reprenait son court, il en était exclu.

La punition était difficile, mais il savait qu'il allait la surmonter, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait. C'était juste… plus difficile parce que c'était Peter et qu'il l'aimait comme un frère. Neal frémit. Cette mission serait peut-être la clé pour que tout aille mieux ?

S'il réussissait à faire parler cette femme, Peter retrouverai peut-être un peu de confiance en lui ? Il y avait déjà des signes en ce sens. Après tout, il lui avait accordé de se rendre à son bureau sans escorte et il attendrait que Neal vienne faire son rapport.

Le bureau du Docteur Summers était décoré avec goût et la discussion qui s'engagea entre Neal et la médecin fut une joute verbale assez intéressante entre les deux. En bon escroc, Neal pensait pouvoir la manipuler assez facilement pour ramener à Peter les informations nécessaires sur ses pratiques douteuses, mais rapidement, il se sentit déstabilisé. Est-ce qu'elle venait réellement de le traiter de psychopathe ? Est-ce qu'il était réellement quelqu'un de dangereux, incapable de sentiments et n'aimant que lui ? Neal avait envie de croire que c'était faux. Il se souciait des autres. Il aimait Mozzie. Il aimait June. Il aimait Hélène. Il aimait Elizabeth et Peter… Il les aimait tous ces gens, il était bouleversé à l'idée qu'il puisse leur arriver du mal… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les mots de Summers lui faisait aussi mal ?

Et puis pourquoi il avait la nausée tout à coup ? En plus, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il ressentait. Son sang pulsait fort à ses tempes et une horrible migraine était en train de s'installer. Sa vue se faisait floue et il était prit de vertiges déstabilisant. Neal lutta, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais il était trop tard. Doucement, il se sentit glisser et son regard s'arrêta sur le regard du Docteur Summers puis sur le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main.

Brutalement, il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer pendant ses doigts, pris de tremblements, lâché le verre.

\- Vous m'avez drogué !

La femme sourit et Neal ressentit subitement une terreur incontrôlable lui compresser la poitrine pendant qu'il s'écroulait à l'arrière dans son fauteuil. Elle l'avait drogué. Il allait perdre le contrôle de la situation et surtout perdre connaissance. Il était sa chose, totalement à sa merci et il était seul… Peter n'était pas dans un fourgon au bas de l'immeuble à l'attendre… Il n'avait pas d'équipe de soutien. Il état juste seul, faible et vulnérable en face de cette femme démoniaque.

Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent, marquant sa peur et son regard capta une dernière fois le sourire satisfait de la psychiatre avant qu'il ne s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.


	23. 22 Hallucination (Batman Begins)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**22eme JOUR : Prompt "Hallucination" traduit par "Hallucination" (bon oui lol). FANDOM : Batman Begins**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_HALLUCINATION_**

Bruce n'avait sans doute pas attendu à ça, à devoir affronter un autre homme masqué, mais plus fou, bien plus fou que lui… A moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit fou finalement ? Comment savoir alors que tout se mettait à tanguer autour de lui ? Toute devenait flou et désordonné… Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Dans le fracas de l'affrontement, dans la cohue, il avait agrippé Crane sans réellement faire attention et son empressement c'était retourné contre lui.

Avant de Bruce ne comprenne ce qui se passait son vis-à-vis l'avait repoussé et aspergé avec un gaz à l'odeur âcre qui lui avait brûlé la peau et la rétine. A son contact, Bruce laissa échapper un cri et bascula en arrière. Il savait, il avait compris que ce n'était pas bon. Son cœur venait presque immédiatement de s'emballer, alors qu'il roula sur le sol lourdement.

Au dessus de lui, ricanant comme le Diable qu'il était, Crane enfila son masque et sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles. La voix d'un fou tentant de le pousser à la folie. Bruce aurait voulu résister, mais il était déjà bien trop tard. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Il voyait des monstres et des créatures infernales être sur le point de l'engloutir et une terreur farouche était en train de lui faire perdre pied. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il devait se battre !

Les ricanements étaient de plus en plus effrayants et Bruce luttait de toutes ses forces. Il ne se laisserait pas tuer sans combattre. Il devait lutter… Tout son corps se tétanisait et la sueur perlait sur sa peau pendant que son corps se mettait à battre vite, trop vite…

Des monstres… Il voulait comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il voulait arrêter Crane, mais c'était des monstres qu'il venait de trouver et le pire de tous était celui qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Celui dont, de la bouche déformée, jaillit subitement une grande chauve-souris. Le chevalier noir tituba et s'écroula à l'arrière pendant que des dizaines de chauve-souris semblèrent sortir de nulle part. Bruce leva les mains pour se protéger, perdant pied avec la réalité.

Toutes les illusions étaient si réelles que lorsqu'il perdit pied, il se revit chuter dans la caverne. Il sentit la douleur dans son dos et son souffle fut violemment coupé par le choc qui expulsa tout l'air qui lui restait dans les poumons.

Sa vision noircit et il faillit perdre connaissance, mais son instinct de survie le guida une nouvelle fois et il parvint à se redresser. Il tituba, effrayant les gens autour de lui qui lui apparaissaient toujours comme des monstres et parvint à rejoindre sa voiture. Lourdement, il s'écroula derrière le volant, à peine conscient, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait besoin d'aide… Il ne devait pas perdre connaissance tout de suite… Juste un effort, un dernier effort malgré les flashs, les hallucinations et la nausée… un dernier effort… juste le temps de mettre le contact et de démarrer…


	24. 23 Perte de sang (Original Spécial Emi)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**23eme JOUR : Prompt "Bleeding Out" traduit par "Perte de sang". FANDOM : Terres Maudites (Hum.. alors en fait c'est plutôt "Fandom Spécial Emilie" et c'est de l'Original, il est possible de retrouver l'histoire de ces deux-là sur fictionpress ;) )**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_PERTE DE SANG_**

Alric redressa la tête vers le chaos rocheux au-dessus de lui. Derrière deux grandes pierres dressées ressemblant à des arbres minérales, il remarqua une cascade aux eaux limpides et un abri sous roche qui serait plus que le bienvenu pour s'arrêter. D'un pas hésitant, roulant sur les rochers et manquant de peu de tomber, il parvint à escalader les rochers et soupira en laissant tomber doucement le corps qu'il portait sur le sol.

Les yeux mi-clos, Simen gémit de douleur, manquant de perdre connaissance et Alric lui donna une petite gifle pour le garder conscient avant de rouler en boule son écharpe et de la plaquer sur le ventre de son ami. La blessure saignait toujours et il devenait inquiet. S'il continuait à perdre autant de sang, il ne pourrait pas le sauver et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était totalement terrifié.

\- Reste avec moi Simen !

Ce dernier gémit faiblement, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts et Alric redressa la tête, observant autour de lui. Les plaintes de son ami étaient de plus en plus faibles. La fièvre le faisait trembler. Il aurait bien aimé lui passer de l'eau sur le visage et lui donner à boire, mais cela impliquerait de retirer les mains de sa blessure et de le laisser saigner à mort de longues minutes… ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il était en état de choc. Il avait besoin de lui.

\- Simen !

Le regard vitreux, fatigué et à peine ouvert de son ami se posa sur lui.

\- C'est ça reste avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce… que… t,u as fais ? Coassa le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

\- Je t'ai sorti de là, répliqua Alric en posant sur le sol le sac qu'il avait en bandoulière.

\- Tu n'aurais…pas dû… murmura Simen avant de tousser durement.

Alric sursauta et tapota sa joue pour ne la laisser perdre connaissance.

\- Jamais tu m'entends !

\- Je méritais… l'échafaud…

\- Pour avoir tuer l'assassin de ton père ? C'est injuste et ridicule…

\- Pas seulement… Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir…

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura dans un souffle qui le fit toussoter.

En réponse, Alric glissa une main dans son dos, pour le soutenir et le ramener dans ses bras. Chaque mouvement de son torse renvoyait plus de douleur dans son corps blessé et évaporait le peu de forces qui lui restait, mais la perspective de pouvoir se blottir contre son ami prévalait sur tout. Sans cesser de faire pression sur sa blessure, Alric finit de le serrer contre lui, laissant déposer sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Parce que je ne connais nul homme qui abandonnerai son petit frère. Je suis là Simen, ne t'en fais pas.

Dans ses bras, le blessé ne répondit pas et Alric baissa la tête. Son corps tremblait toujours, mais ses yeux étaient clos et un frémissement de colère remonta en lui. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça pour l'abandonner et le laisser mourir ! Pas lui ! Surtout pas lui ! Pourtant, une boule de plus en plus grande lui étreignait peu à peu l'estomac au fur et à mesure que ses mains se teintaient de son sang. Il était en train d'agoniser et Alric ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Les images de leur rencontre se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui qui était si perdu… Au fil du temps, il était devenu réellement son frère, son petit frère et il refusait de le regarder mourir sans tout tenter pour le sauver. Il tenait à lui. Il l'aimait…

\- Allez petit frère accroche-toi. Je vais arrêter ton hémorragie et te faire un pansement solide. Tout ira bien, je suis là… Continue à lutter. Nous allons nous en sortir tous les deux. Ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime gamin.


	25. 24 Blessure cachée (Leverage)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**24eme JOUR : Prompt "Secret Injury" traduit par "Blessure cachée". FANDOM : Leverage**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_BLESSURE CACHEE_**

Une nouvelles fois, ils avaient réussis à mettre leur cible hors d'état de nuire et toute l''équipe se trouvait dans le garage qu'ils avaient emprunté afin de tout remettre en place avant le retour des vrais propriétaires.

Maintenant qu'il était au calme, Eliot se rendait compte qu'il avait mal un peu partout. Le choc avec la voiture avait été violent. Assommé par l'impact, il avait bien failli se noyer, ne devant sa survie qu'à son instinct… Celui qui lui valait encore d'être là après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine. Mis à part sa jambe gauche qui avait amorti une partie du choc et qui menaçait de céder quand il appuyait trop fort dessus, il se rendit compte que la douleur qui irradiait de son torse devenait de plus en plus présente et sa respiration, laborieuse. Sans montrer qu'il avait mal, Eliot porta la main à ses cotes gauches et comprit qu'il devait en avoir au moins une de casser. La douleur n'était pas insupportable, mais elle était lancinante et assez désagréable. Eliot avait besoin de prendre une douche, de se faire un pansement qui maintiendrait ses côtes en place, d'avaler deux comprimés pour éviter l'infection et de dormir une heure ou deux. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout de suite.

Pour l'instant, il devait aider ses amis à finir de ranger le matériel de l'opération. Décidant d'ignorer sa douleur, il continua donc de leur donner un coup de main. De toute manière, il avait connu tellement pire… Ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à ses contusions, il se baissa pour porter un carton, mais ce dernier était plus lourd qu'il le pensait et il fit un faux mouvement. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la poitrine et il relâcha le carton. Au bruit, ses amis se retournèrent et Eliot leur fit les gros yeux avant de marmonner.

\- Ben quoi… Je me suis loupé c'est tout !

Pour leur prouver, Eliot cramponna de nouveau le carton et sortit de la pièce pour le mettre à l'arrière du camion d'Hardison. Quand il le posa la douleur fut de nouveau fulgurante et il grimaça. Instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur ses côtes douloureuses. Cette fois, la douleur était différente. Le faux mouvement qu'il avait fait avec le carton avait sans doute déplacé l'une de ses côtes brisées et il avait réellement mal. La logique aurait voulu qu'il le dise aux autres, mais Eliot avait toujours pris soin de lui seul et il ne voulait pas alerter ses amis parce qu'ils les connaissaient. Ils en feraient toute une histoire et se sentiraient coupables. Eliot n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur imposer cela et de s'imposer ça ! Pour le moment, il allait les aider à ranger rapidement tout ça et après, il verrait bien ce qu'il ferait.

Eliot prit une respiration superficielle pour limiter sa douleur, pivota sur les talons et ressentit un violent pique de souffrance. Une gêne lui étreignit la poitrine et il se mit à tousser, manquant de peu de s'écrouler. Le jeune homme se rattrapa à la camionnette et porta la main à sa bouche. Avec une certaine inquiétude, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de cracher un peu de sang et comprit que son faux mouvement avait eu des conséquences plus sérieuses qu'il le pensait. L'une de ses côtes brisées venait de lui égratigner un poumon, ou pire, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait de plus en plus mal et pourquoi il ressentait cette satanée gêne respiratoire de plus en plus grande.

Eliot tourna la tête vers le garage. Il détestait cela, mais il avait besoin d'aide… Cependant, il y avait un problème. Comment allait-il pouvoir prévenir ses amis sans les faire paniquer ? Parker comprendrait immédiatement que ça venait de son accident et la jeune femme allait se sentir coupable. Il ne voulait pas la faire culpabiliser, surtout pas. Après tout, elle avait juste voulu aider cette gamine comme eux l'avait aidé, mais il avait de plus en plus mal. Il avait besoin d'aide. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Eliot n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, mais sa vie était différente depuis trois ans. Maintenant il avait des amis… Maintenant il avait une famille.

Il devait avoir le courage de leur parler, le courage de ne pas cacher qu'il se sentait mal, mais si cela lui donnait l'impression d'être faible… Serrant les dents, il pénétra de nouveau dans le garage et chercha Nathan du regard. S'il devait parler à quelqu'un c'était avant tout à lui. Il savait qu'il ne paniquerait pas et qu'il comprendrait.

Toutefois, Eliot traversa la salle en se demandant s'il devait réellement lui parler mais la douleur empirait et le jeune homme grimaça. Sa gêne respiratoire augmentait, signe que sa côte lui avait bel et bien perforé un poumon et il se mit en colère après lui-même. Il aurait dut être plus prudent et éviter les gestes brusques avant de prendre le temps de bander sa poitrine. Maintenant il allait avoir besoin d'aide et il détestait se montrer en état de faiblesse. Il détestait encore plus inquiéter ses amis et il savait que c'est ce qui allait se passer… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était celui qui prenait soin des autres. Il était là pour les protéger. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. L'ancien militaire connaissait ses forces. Il allait les aider à finir de ranger et après il s'occuperait de lui.

Sans un premier temps, il passa donc à côté de Nathan sans le regarder, ni s'arrêter et entra dans la réserve pour prendre une seconde caisse. Cependant, la douleur devint plus aigue et il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qu'il eut du mal à maitriser.

Du coin de l'œil, Nathan avait remarqué le visage fermé de son ami. Il ne souriait pas souvent, mais là, il y avait autre chose. Il remarqua également sa main plaquée sur son côté gauche et un léger rictus de douleur quand il le dépassa. Intrigué, il le regarda entrer dans la réserve en se demandant s'il ne cachait pas autre chose. Une certaine inquiétude grandit en lui et il le suivit, pénétrant dans la salle à sa suite pour lui demander si tout allait bien. A peine pénétra-t-il à l'intérieur qu'Eliot fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux… une quinte de toux qui n'avait rien de normale. Nathan s'approcha de lui.

L'ancien militaire continuait de tousser et il avait de plus en plus mal. Concentré sur sa toux, il ne remarqua pas Nathan qui arrivait derrière lui avec un air inquiet. Eliot plaqua une main contre le mur à côté de lui et se plia en deux. Nathan arriva à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur son dos, le soutenant tout en lui demandant.

\- Eliot ? ça va ?

Le jeune homme cessa de tousser et enleva sa main de devant sa bouche. Sur ses doigts, Nathan remarqua du sang et sursauta.

\- Eh ! Eliot !

Il prit sa main pour lui faire remarquer les traces de sang qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas voir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le jeune homme se redressa et son regard croisa celui de Nathan.

\- Rien, tout va bien.

\- Ne me ments pas. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

Eliot frémit et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait plus lui cacher.

\- Je ne sais pas… je crois que j'ai deux côtes de casser…

\- Tu craches du sang Eliot. C'est bien plus grave que deux côtes de casser.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'appuya le dos au mur.

\- Je sais… lui répondit-il avant de grimacer de douleur en crispant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Nathan lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Eliot…

Son ami grimaça de nouveau et sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Nathan le suivit et s'accroupit à en face de lui.

\- Eliot…

\- J'ai fait un faux mouvement en prenant une caisse. Je crois que l'une de mes côtes à perforée mon poumon… J'ai du mal à respirer Nathan… ajouta-t-il avant de tousser doucement.

\- D'accord… Ecoute-moi. Je vais t'aider à te lever et on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- S'il te plait, ne dit rien à Parker… Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que c'est de sa faute.

\- Eliot, je vais être obligé de te soutenir. Elle va bien comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Il faut la rassurer. Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle. C'est moi qui n'ais pas été assez vigilant. Je t'en prie.

Nathan hocha la tête. Même blessé, le jeune homme pensait avant tout à protéger son équipe, quitte à leur cacher qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il était temps qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient une équipe et qu'ils étaient là pour lui maintenant.

\- Ne t'en fais, tout ira bien Eliot.


	26. 25 Humiliation (X-Men)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**24eme JOUR : Prompt "Humiliation" traduit par "Humiliation". FANDOM : X-Men**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_HUMILIATION_**

Logan devait bien l'admettre, il avait du mal à supporter pendant longtemps l'humiliation qui avait été la sienne quand il avait compris qu'il avait été sauvé par cette arrogante tête à claques qu'était Scott Summers. Ce gamin de 25 ans qui se présentait comme son grand sauveur. Il était insipide, creux et arrogant. Logan détestait qu'il considère qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour être sauvé et surtout pas de lui.

C'était une humiliation qui l'avait rongé chaque jour de le voir se pavaner en lui rappelant. En plus, il était le compagnon de Jean. Cette femme sublime dont Logan était tombée amoureux d'un simple regard. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, seul et sans le moindre souvenir de sa vie antérieure, Logan en avait connu des histoires, mais Jean s'était différent. Il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qu'ils partageaient… ça il en avait toujours était sûr. Jean aussi avait ressenti tout de suite quelque chose pour lui et si ce freluquet prétentieux n'avait pas été dans ses pattes, il savait qu'ils se seraient aimés. Oui, Logan avait décidé de détester Scott pour toutes ces raisons : il ne lui pardonnait pas son humiliation, son arrogance et la fidélité sans faille de Jean.

Sauf qu'en restant au manoir, Logan avait fini par voir des failles dans la carapace solide du jeune homme. Des fissures qui lézardaient son masque lisse et qui lui fit remettre en question cette décision de le haïr. Lui aussi faisait des cauchemars, lui aussi se réveillait en tremblant des pieds à la tête… Il était trouble son passé, douloureux… Il le cachait… et Logan avait fini par se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer lorsqu'un gosse de 16 ou 17 ans avait révélé le pouvoir qui était le sien. Un pouvoir violent et destructeur… quelque chose qui le faisait ressembler de manière visible à une arme. La réponse qu'il s'imagina n'était pas agréable, de quoi à justifier ses cauchemars et ses tremblements… Logan se rappelait que Scott et Jean avaient été les deux premiers mutants accueillis par le professeur… Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi accrochés l'un à l'autre, liés par cette douleur autant que par leur amour ?

Là, il n'avait pas la réponse, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à le haïr finalement… surtout qu'il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi il lui semblait froid, rigide et peu enclin à l'improvisation… Il fallait qu'il contrôle tout en permanence… son environnement, ses émotions… Il fallait qu'il contrôle parce que son pouvoir demandait qu'il contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre pied, le résultat pouvant être catastrophique et mortel… comme à la gare. A ce moment-là, devant les ruines, Logan avait compris la force du poids sur les épaules de Scott et un peu de sa haine s'était envolé.

Au final, elle avait même fini par disparaître, sa haine. Il avait même oublié l'humiliation de son sauvetage et les sarcasmes de Scott. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, c'était de la peur… la peur de perdre Jean dont il avait perçu l'attirance pour lui, Jean qui était bien plus que simplement sa compagne… Logan le comprenait pleinement maintenant.

A l'idée de la perdre, il avait tenté de sauter du jet, de plonger dans les flots avec elle, quitte à mourir, tellement il était désespéré. Logan avait compris et d'un geste, il s'était interposé, le bloquant dans ses bras. Scott s'était débattu, il avait hurlé et puis, il s'était écroulé contre lui et il était toujours dans ses bras.

Logan tenait fermement son ami dans ses bras. Un ami qui tenait debout parce que lui le retenait. Son corps était agité par des tremblements de douleur auxquels faisaient écho ses larmes. Logan aussi pleurait. Il aimait Jean et il était dévasté de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher de se sacrifier. Toutefois, pour le moment, c'était à Scott qu'il pensait, effondré dans ses bras, appelant la jeune femme de toutes ses forces. Logan fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque et murmura tout en le gardant serré contre lui.

\- Elle est partie…

\- Non ! Hurla Scott en tremblant toujours… Non !

Logan ne dit rien, raffermissant sa prise sur le dos du jeune homme qu'il sentait glisser. Il était épuisé : la capture, la torture, la mort de Jean. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Logan le tira doucement sur le côté, se laissant tomber assis en le tenant dans ses bras. Scott se laissa faire et ne retira pas sa tête de son épaule pendant qu'il continuait de pleurer. Logan le reprit doucement par la nuque dans un geste d'apaisement et de soutien qu'il ne repoussa pas. C'était déjà ça… Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir et Logan voulait bien endosser ce rôle le temps qu'il s'apaise et même après s'il en avait besoin.

\- Calme-toi gamin, je suis là…

Comme elle était loin la haine de son humiliation à ce moment précis. Scott Summers n'était pas un rival ou un ennemi, il était… son ami et il avait besoin de lui.

\- Je suis là... Répéta Logan en enroulant son deuxième bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis là...

Scott ne répondit rien mais le laissa le bercer doucement dans ses bras pendant que les larmes le faisaient trembler. Logan pensa furtivement qu'il pourrait voir le fait de craquer de cette manière dans ses bras comme une humiliation, mais repoussa rapidement cette idée. Il n'y avait pas d'humiliation entre personnes d'une même famille.


	27. 26 Abandonné (Tomb Raider)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages du manga.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**24eme JOUR : Prompt "Abandonned" traduit par "Abandonné". FANDOM : Tomb Raider**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ABANDONNE_**

C'était étrange comme toute sa vie on lui avait dit d'abandonner. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ce crash et la vision de sa propre mort qui n'était pas venu. Au lieu de ça, il avait fallu qu'elle se batte et qu'elle survive au froid, aux bêtes et aux pièges glacés qui l'entouraient. Au vue de son jeune âge, il lui aurait été facile d'abandonner, de céder à la torpeur et de se laisser aller, mais elle avait lutté et elle avait survécu. Lara était une survivante et sa vie avait changé pour toujours.

La jeune lord était morte dans ce crash, il ne restait que l'aventurière, celle dont la soif d'aventures et le goût du risque cachaient le traumatisme qu'elle tentait de refouler. Lara n'avait plus peur de la mort depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en face. Elle n'avait plus peur de ne pas être là le lendemain, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre eu jour le jour et sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines.

C'était devenu une drogue l'adrénaline et elle ne voulait pas en changer ! Dans le milieu qui était devenu le sien, il n'y avait pas ou peu de femmes… et on avait commencé par se moquer d'elle. Comment une chose aussi fragile pouvait-elle devenir une chasseuse de reliques crédible ?

Elle abandonnerait au bout de quelques mois, tous en étaient sûrs ! Mais personne ne la connaissait ! L'abandon n'était en rien dans la nature de Lara et quand elle commença à ramener un puis deux, puis trois trésors, tous avaient compris qu'elle ne changerait pas de voie et qu'ils allaient devoir compter avec elle !

A partir de ce moment, Lara était réellement devenue une pilleuse de tombes, partant à l'autre bout du monde afin de ramener une relique perdue, luttant contre des créatures étranges, parfois chimériques, parfois prétendument disparues, mais toutes plus féroces les unes que les autres.

A de nombreuses reprises, elle aurait pu tout abandonner ! Après tout, quel artefact était assez important pour affronter une bande de raptors voraces, des mutants possédés ou un dragon ? C'était stupide !

Oui, probablement…

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'arrêter ! Alors Lara avait continué. L'Egypte était un terrain de jeu magnifique, un endroit qu'elle venait régulièrement visiter et tout lui avait paru être aussi « normal » que les fois précédentes : araignées hors normes, tunnels sombres, scorpions géants, momies affamées, dieu déchu voulant contrôler le monde… Oui terrifiant, mais normal… Sauf que cette fois, cela avait dérapé…

Quand tout s'était écroulé, Lara avait couru aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Elle avait sauté pour éviter les débris d'une colonne qui s'était abattu bruyamment à ses côtés. Avec l'agilité qui la caractérisait, elle avait pris appui sur une corniche avant de se lancer en direction. Ses mains avaient agrippés un rebord, mais trop tard… tout c'était écroulé et elle avait lourdement chuté de nouveau à l'intérieur, se retrouvant prise dans les débris de l'éboulement. Lara avait glapit et avait juste eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri des plus gros blocs puis avait fini de s'écrouler engloutissant les vestiges du temple et la forçant à abandonner….

A moins que…


	28. 27 Rançon (White Collar)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de ce recueil.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**27eme JOUR : Prompt "Ransom" traduit par "Rançon". FANDOM : White Collar**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_RANÇON_**

L'agitation, les gyrophares, les policiers… Neal sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et son souffle devenir court pendant qu'il montait les marches du perron de la maison de Peter. Il se sentait étrange et nauséeux, comme pris dans un horrible cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas s'extraire. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être responsable d'une chose aussi affreuse.

Pourtant, en entrant dans le salon de son ami, les conversations qu'il capta lui firent comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elizabeth avait été enlevée… La Elizabeth de Peter… Cette femme drôle et douce qui l'avait tout de suite accepté et qui était devenue son amie. Elle avait été enlevée par la pire personne possible, celle dont le nom suffisait à faire trembler Neal des pieds à la tête : Keller… Ce dingue, ce psychopathe, la seule personne dont Neal avait réellement peur… Le seul qu'il aurait voulu écarter de ses amis et il avait échoué.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce et qu'il découvrait les agents de police en train de s'activer, ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Surtout qu'au milieu de ce chaos, il y avait Peter… Un seul regard en direction de son ami lui fit comprendre à quel point il était mal et bouleversé et il comprenait pourquoi, bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Neal s'approcha doucement, tentant de se créer une contenance.

\- Peter ?

A peine eut-il prononcé son nom que son ami se retourna vers lui avec un éclair colérique et fou dans le regard. Neal ne dit rien mais se sentit touché en plein cœur et le laissa l'entraîner dans le jardin. Peter était fou de douleur et d'inquiétude. Neal savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'apaiser et c'était normal. Keller avait donné ses exigences. En guise de rançon, il voulait le trésor du sous-marin, ce trésor que Neal n'était pas sensé avoir en sa possession, mais qu'il était bien évidement prêt à donner à son ami…

La réaction de Peter fut brutale. Le dos de Neal heurta violemment le mur et le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à esquiver le coup de poing qui allait suivre. C'était de sa faute, il méritait bien ça de toute manière… Pourtant, le poing de Peter resta en l'air et son ami changea même un peu d'attitude. Il était toujours dessus et en colère, mais la haine avait disparu. Neal frissonna et baissa la tête, il l'aurait mérité cette raclée…

En face de lui, Peter reprenait doucement son souffle pendant qu'une grande partie de sa haine était en train de le quitter. En fait, depuis qu'on lui avait appris la disparition de son épouse, il était si en colère qu'il était prêt à se défouler sur n'importe qui, à commencer par Neal qui lui avait menti pendant des mois. Il l'avait ce trésor ! Il l'avait, mais il ne l'avait pas utilisé pour fuir et il n'avait pas réagi quand Peter l'avait agrippé, prêt à le frapper… Le voir accepter d'encaisser physiquement sa colère sans se défendre, l'avait ébranlé. Peter était énervé après Neal, il lui en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il retira sa main et l'observa prendre une inspiration fragile pendant que tout son corps continuait de trembler. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée que Peter le frappe, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Toujours aussi bouleversé par l'enlèvement, Peter s'excusa du bout des lèvres pendant que Neal se redressait.

\- Je vais t'amener au trésor Peter. Si c'est la rançon que veut Keller, bien évidement que je vais lui donner. La vie d'Elizabeth passe avant tout et… si Keller veut une autre rançon, quelque chose de plus marquant, je suis même prêt à lui offrir ma vie… C'est une promesse. Quelque soit la rançon, tu retrouveras Elizabeth.


	29. 28 Battue (Avengers)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de ce recueil.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**28eme JOUR : Prompt "Beaten" traduit par "Battue/Battre". FANDOM : Avengers**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_BATTUE_**

Natasha était une survivante… Une gamine ramassée dans la rue qui se rêvait danseuse étoile et qui avait fini tueuse professionnelle. Oh, tout ne s'était pas fait en un jour. Elle avait lutté, elle avait voulu changer ce sort qu'on lui réservait et elle en avait payé le prix fort. La jeune femme avait cessé de compter depuis bien longtemps les coups qu'elle avait encaissés pour la faire ployer. Les ecchymoses avaient recouvertes chaque parcelle de son corps, ses côtes avaient toutes dû être brisées au moins une fois. Elle ne comptait plus les gifles et les pommettes ouvertes par un coup trop violent.

En plus, dans ce milieu masculin, elle avait souvent été la cible des quolibets comme de la violence, mais elle avait fini par les faire taire et elle était devenue la Veuve Noire… Une femme dangereuse, redoutée et qui redistribuait au centuple tous les coups qu'elle avait encaissés. Les autres avaient appris à la craindre et s'était très bien comme ça… Elle aimait se faire craindre. Elle aimait qu'on ait peur d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus se laisser atteindre d'une quelconque façon, préférant jouer les loups solitaires, changeant de maître en comprenant qu'elle s'était trompe et continuant à se battre de toutes ses forces, à se battre tant qu'elle pouvait avancer.

Et un jour… un jour tout fut différent. Pour la première fois de son existence, Natasha comprit qu'il était possible de ne pas se battre seule. Elle avait redécouvert ce que c'était d'avoir une équipe, des amis, une famille et tout s'était transformé.

La jeune femme fragile, battue et réincarnée en tueuse à sang froid, avait découvert tout un autre monde, tout un ensemble de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible et qui lui redonna l'envie d'avancer.

Au final, il était toujours question de se battre pour des idéaux, pour défendre la liberté, pour protéger la Terre de menaces extraterrestres dont elle n'avait même pas conscience deux mois plus tôt. Il était toujours question de prendre des coups et d'en rendre, mais plus en étant seule… C'était fini ça… Plus jamais elle ne combattrait seul, elle était une Avengers et toute sa vie était en train de changer et Natasha commençait à changer elle aussi. Se battre, voir la vie différemment, combattre et avancer… Croire en l'avenir… Qui aurait cru que l'ancienne danseuse étoile programmée pour tuer se trouverai un but qui pourrait racheter les tourments de son âme brisée ?


	30. 29 Engourdi (Mission Impossible)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de ce recueil.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**29eme JOUR : Prompt "Numb" traduit par "Engourdi". FANDOM : Mission Impossible (Film)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_ENGOURDI_**

La sensation était désagréable et déroutante. La pièce lui semblait plongée dans le noir. En tout cas, il l'espérait parce que sinon cela voudrait dire que le gaz dont on lui avait aspergé le visage avait atteint sa cornée et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'encourageant pour l'espion démasqué.

Ethan secoua la tête, ressentant une légère satisfaction lorsque soudainement sa vision revint doucement. Finalement, sa situation semblait légèrement s'améliorer. Enfin très légèrement… Une vision plus nette n'était pas un gage de survie… La douleur qui irradiait dans tout son crâne lui rappelait douloureusement que le coup qu'il avait reçu était violent et les fourmillements qui remontaient le long de ses bras engourdis n'étaient pas un meilleur signe. Cela devait faire de longues heures qu'il était maintenu dans cette position, les bras solidement bloqués dans le dos. Il sentait à peine ses mains, sa circulation sanguine étant coupée par ses menottes trop serrées.

Dans un réflexe, il tenta de bouger pour se défaire de ses entraves, mais ne fut récompensé que par une onde de douleur fulgurante qui lui arracha un glapissement de souffrance. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et il eut même l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais dans un réflexe, il se mordit la lèvre presque au sang, se servant de la décharge de douleur pour rester conscient. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut et il ferma les yeux pour calmer sa respiration.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se sentit plus apaisé et rouvrit les yeux. Le sol était froid sous sa joue et il bougeait… Un camion ? Il avait été jeté dans la remorque d'un camion, mauvaise nouvelle, parce que ses ennemis lui avait arraché son oreillette et ses chaussures, le privant de ses deux points de géo-localisation pouvait l'avoir emmené n'importe où, ne permettant pas à Benji de le retrouver. Il allait devoir s'en sortir seul.

Anticipant la douleur qui allait le secouer, il tenta de se mettre à genoux. Son épaule droite qu'il n'avait cru qu'engourdie protesta et pour la première fois Ethan se rendit compte que son blouson poissait. Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il parvint à s'asseoir, son dos reposant contre la paroi métallique du camion. Ses poignets retenus par les menottes changèrent de position, lui entraînant une nouvelle douleur pendant que son regard se posa sur une tâche sombre sur le sol, puis sur son épaule. Il était blessé, il saignait toujours et cela expliquait la désagréable sensation d'engourdissement qui était en train de le gagner.

Sa situation était bien plus mal engagée que ce qu'il imaginait et il ne put retenir un léger rire en pensant au « mantra » de l'agence. Ethan se savait totalement seul désormais et s'il voulait tenter quelque chose, il allait devoir le faire rapidement, car bientôt, il tomberait en était de choc et serait bien incapable de se sortir de ce piège. Seulement, de ce qu'il discernait maintenant plus clairement, le camion était vide et il était déjà peu probable que ses jambes puissent le porter, tellement elles semblaient être faites de coton. Non… Rien ne lui venait… Et dans ces conditions, est-ce que c'était la fin ? Est-ce que Ethan Hunt allait mourir ici ? La mort avait toujours fait parti de son travail. Il savait que c'était l'une des choses qui l'attendait à chaque opération, mais brusquement l'idée de mourir lentement, seul, tout en sachant que jamais on ne retrouverait son corps devenait particulièrement effrayant.


	31. 30 Récupération (X-Men)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de ce recueil.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**29eme JOUR : Prompt "Recovery" traduit par "Récupération / Rétablissement". FANDOM : X-Men (suite du chapitre 20)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_RECUPERATION_**

Scott avait fini de perdre toute notion de temps. De toute manière à quoi cela lui servait de compter, lui qui perdait connaissance régulièrement, se réveillant pour trembler de fièvre ou tousser afin d'expulser un caillot de sang qui était en train de l'étouffer. Plusieurs fois, il s'était senti dérivé, la mort semblant l'appeler, mais il fallait croire que son envie de vivre était plus forte parce qu'il continuait à se réveiller et il continuait à respirer… Enfin, pour le moment, parce que la souffrance finirait bien par le terrasser. Ses bras étaient si ankylosés et douloureux qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait les perdre et ce maudit casque lui entraînait un mal de tête à hurler. Mentalement, le jeune homme en vint à espérer que son cœur s'arrête, mais soudain, il y eu un bruit étrange, puis des explosions, des tirs et la porte de a cellule vola en l'air.

Bloqué dans la torpeur douloureuse qui était en train de le submerger, Scott ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer, mais un cri retentit, le faisant sursauter.

\- Scott !

Cette voix. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce ne pouvait pas être…

\- Jean…

Sa voix était faible, brisée, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Quelle étrange hallucination ! Une hallucination qui devint pourtant bien tangible lorsque des mains douces se posèrent sur ses joues.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Scott qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Le jeune homme ne rêvait pas. Elle était là… réellement là et elle n'était pas seule puisqu'une voix bourrue, mais rassurante lui lança sur un ton ferme.

\- Garde les yeux fermés le temps que je t'enlève cette saloperie.

\- Logan…

La main de ce dernier lui pressa l'épaule pendant qu'il découpait le casque tout en murmurant.

\- C'est ça… Tiens bon gamin, on est venu te récupérer. Tout ira bien.

Scott doutait que tout aille bien, mais quand il lui retira son casque avec prudence, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Jean se pencha, manipula doucement sa tête et lui donna une baiser sur le front.

\- Accroche-toi.

Pendant ce temps, Logan fit sauter ses menottes et manipula doucement ses bras pour les mettre dans une position plus naturelle. Scott gémit tellement la douleur dans ses épaules étaient présentes, mais il se sentit soulagé. Les bras de Jean le tirèrent plus contre elle et il se laissa aller. Il était tellement épuisé par ces jours de captivité. Il voulait juste se reposer ou se laisser aller, mais il y avait Jean, alors il tenta de lutter.

Jean le berça doucement, gardant une main sur sa joue pendant que l'autre glisser à sa profonde blessure. Elle avait déjà vu Scott mal en point, mais jamais à ce point et elle redressa la tête en direction de Logan. Lui aussi ne disait rien. Les deux amis étaient choqués par l'état pitoyable du jeune homme et les traces des tortures qu'on lui avait infligées.

\- Nous ne le sortirons jamais d'ici, pleura Jean en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Oh si ! S'exclama Logan en glissant les mains sous le corps de son ami pour le prendre à son tour dans les bras. Nous sommes venus le récupérer, alors nous allons le tirer de là. Accroche-toi Scott ! Il ne faut pas lâcher maintenant ! Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, qui ont besoin que tu te battes pour eux et j'en fais parti. Accroche-toi, je vais te sortir de là, mon frère.

Scott esquissa un léger sourire, touché par la sincérité de la voix de Logan avec lequel il se chamaillait longuement, mais il n'eut pas la force de lui répondre. Débarrassé d'une partie des tensions qui le maintenaient éveillé, il perdit connaissance.

OoooO

Sa tête bourdonnait et une douleur trop présente lui déchirait la poitrine lorsque Scott revint doucement à lui. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit perdu, déboussolé et un élan de panique remonta le long de son échine sans qu'il n'ose ouvrir les yeux. Le réflexe était bien acquis et le jeune homme craignait tellement de faire du mal aux autres…

Il paniquait toujours lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne et qu'une vague d'apaisement l'enveloppa.

\- Chut… Tout va bien. Ouvre les yeux Scott.

Encouragé par cette voix douce et bienfaisante, le jeune homme obéit, sentant subitement qu'il portait ses lunettes. Le plafond à caissons de bois finit de le soulager, comme le lit dans lequel il eut subitement la sensation d'être allongé. Assis à ses côtés, les professeur Xavier lui sourit tout en tendant une main pour effleurer son front.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, tu nous a fais une belle frayeur…

Scott plissa les yeux, cherchant à ses rappeler. Il avait le souvenir d'un cachot glacial et d'une douleur de plus en plus grande. Ses doigts se portèrent à son torse et il sentit le bandage qui lui enserrait la taille.

\- J'ai bien cru que nous allions te perdre. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à te retrouver.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura faiblement Scott. Vous êtes là maintenant.

\- Oui… Et comme tes amis, je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'on rétablissement soit complet…

Ses amis ? Scott fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête sur la droit, suivant le regard du professeur. Avec étonnement, il découvrit Logan assis sur une banquette en train de ronfler bruyamment ainsi qu'Ororo et Jean à moitié effondré sur lui. Scott fronça les sourcils et le professeur sourit.

\- Cela fait une semaine qu'ils ne te quittent pas. Je me demande si je dois les réveiller…

\- Non, murmura Scott en souriant, pas pour le moment… Faites une photo avant.

Le professeur laissa échapper un rire et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Lui qui l'avait tenu dans es bras plus mort que vivant, il était heureux de le voir faire de l'humour, il se rétablirait vite maintenant…


	32. 31 Embrasse (Le seigneur des anneaux)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages de ce recueil.**

**Receuil de textes tout fandom écrit dans le cadre du Writober 2019, thématique angst, drama et whump.**

**Alors, je ne pensais pas faire le Writober cette année et puis une vilaine tentatrice luciférienne qui se reconnaîtra m'a mise sous le nez une liste version ****Whump-tober****... Ben forcément j'ai plongé.**

**29eme JOUR : Prompt "Embrace" traduit par "Embrasse / Enlace". FANDOM : Le seigneur des anneaux (suite du chapitre 17)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_EMBRASSE_**

Glorfindel avait vécu deux vies. Dans la première, il avait vu des amis mourir de manière atroce, fauché par la cruauté de Melkor et de son ambitieux lieutenant, avant de disparaître à la suite d'un acte héroïque à la conclusion ridicule. Alors dans la seconde vie, il s'était promis de ne plus revivre une telle douleur. Malheureusement, la guerre redevenait violente et les orcs étaient sournois. Le lieutenant de Melkor n'était pas aussi disparu que certains voulaient le croire et il avait juré de participer au combat… De participer, mais aussi de soutenir ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Quand il avait déposé Elladan à demi-mort dans les bras de son père, il avait été bouleversé de voir le seigneur d'Imladris perdre pied. La vie de ses deux fils était en jeu… Après avoir perdu la moitié de son âme, puis la moitié de son cœur, il savait que cette perte pouvait lui ôter la vie… Quel être pourrait survivre à autant de douleur.

L'ancien capitaine de Gondolin se sentait inutile, mais avait choisi de rester là, aux côtés de son ami. Elrond appréciait de sentir son soutien et cela lui redonna le courage de se battre. Des jours durant, il mit tout son talent de guérisseur pour sauver ses fils, passant de l'un à l'autre, changeant leurs pansements, leur donnant à boire, caressant leur joue. Les deux jeunes elfes, étendus côte à côte, étaient si mal en point qu'il pensa à un moment que tout cela ne suffirait pas et il pensa même à envoyer Glorfindel chercher Arwën qui se reposait en Lorien… Mais il y avait une force dans la lignée d'Elrond qui leur donnait envie de se battre et de survivre et peu à peu, il vit Elrohir reprendre le dessus puis, Elladan… plus faiblement, mais il continuait à lutter, lui qui avait été atrocement torturé par ses geôliers. Il luttait toujours et Elrond n'osait pas reprendre courage, mais il espérait.

La main qui glissa sur son épaule, le fit sursauter en l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Il redressa la tête, croisant le regard de cristal bleu de Glorfindel.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils luttent, mais leur état s'améliore. Je n'ai plus l'horrible impression de devoir surveiller chaque mouvement de leur poitrine.

OoooO

La nuit tombait doucement quand Glorfindel poussa la porte d'une autre chambre en portant une coupe de fruit et un broc. Il entra sans faire de bruit, se fondant dans la pénombre et déposant le tout sur la table. Il s'apprêtait déjà à repartir quand une voix faible lui murmura.

\- Merci…

Glorfindel sursauta.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Je crois que j'ai assez dormi, murmura Erestor en se redressant.

Glorfindel lui lança un regard noir, mais l'aida à s'asseoir. Lui aussi avait lutté de longs jours, mais Elrond n'avait pas plus abandonné son capitaine que ses fils et il se remettait doucement de sa blessure.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas mourir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pensait Gildor.

Erestor hocha la tête. Oui, dans les bras du jeune guerrier, il s'était senti partir, mais il l'avait ramené en vie à Fondcombe.

\- Je ne le remercierai jamais assez, tout comme vous.

\- Me remercier ?

\- Vous m'avez sauvé… Sans vous je serai mort.

\- Pas besoin de remerciements… Nous sommes amis, non ?

Erestor laissa échapper un léger rire. Les deux capitaines d'Elrond étaient aussi différents que pouvaient l'être la Lune et le Soleil, mais oui… malgré des points de vue souvent différent, ils étaient amis… de très bons amis… deux frères de cœur…

\- Bien sûr… Merci !

Sur le dernier mot, Erestor se laissa basculer doucement dans les bras de Glorfindel. Ce dernier le rattrapa en souriant et lui donna une accolade sincère. Le genre d'accolade que l'on donne à quelqu'un qu'on a eu peur de perdre et qu'on est heureux de sentir toujours en vie.

Appuyé dans les bras de son ami, Erestor profita de ce moment, se laissant aller avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres.

\- Comment vont les enfants ?

OoooO

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, presque plus radieux que n'importe quel autre jour et il inondait aussi le cœur d'Elrond parce qu'il venait de chasser les jours noirs… Ils venaient de les vaincre de la plus belle manière. L'ombre tentait de les atteindre, de les toucher, de les faire disparaître, mais elle ne pouvait pas toujours gagner. Ce matin-là en était la preuve. Dix jours… Dix jours de lutte… Dix jours de combats, mais son cœur se remettait à battre…

Ses fils avaient survécus… Ils étaient en vie… Mieux encore… Ils étaient là dans ce lit, encore faible, mais heureux d'avoir survécus, s'enlaçant avec tendresse après avoir eu si peur de se perdre…

Ils étaient en vie… Elrond avait à nouveau de l'espoir. Il viendrait à bout de l'ombre !


End file.
